Saving Them
by Sara and gabriella
Summary: a once happy family is now a broken family PLZ R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Chp 1 of Saving Them

A/N: well hey peeps i have a new story!! lol...this was buggin' me so me & a friend (gsrgirl4eva) we are both co-writing this story together! so we hope you will enjoy the story & PLZ PLZ PLZ LEAVE A REVIEW AT THE END OF THE CHP!

thanks

Sara and gsrgirl4eva

To two year olds and a seven year old were playing out in the back yard chasing each other with their mom, Laura, sitting in the chair watching over them, just incase one of them fell over or got hurt.

A few minutes later, the back door slides open and John stepped out. As soon as Sara spotted him she ran over to him shouting,

"Daddy, daddy!"

"Hey princess, how's my little girl?" John asked his two year old daughter, while picking her up, and swinging her around before putting her on his shoulders.

Sara squealed in delight when her dad spun her around. When she was placed on her dad's shoulder's she replied,

"Me o-tay daddy, me was chasin' Nicky, Gweg wound the yard."

While Sara was on her dads' shoulder's, she saw her older brother, and her twin brother chasing each other, then lightly tapped her dad on the shoulder's and said,

"Go daddy, go!"

John took off slowly chasing his oldest son. Greg looked over and then took off towards his mom and lifted his arms as if to say up mommy up.

Laura up and picked her youngest son up and lifted him up and put him on her shoulder's and chased her husband, who had Sara, on his shoulder's, and was chasing Nick.

A half hour later both John, and Laura put their kids down and went to sit down. Both Greg, and Sara ran to their parents and said,

"Adan, adan."

"No, not right now guys, mommy, and daddy need to rest," John told his two, two year olds.

While watching their kids run around and play together, John turned to Laura and asked,

"Hey what do you think about taking the kids to McDonalds?"

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea, lets call the kids over and see what they say," Laura suggested to her husband.

"yeah, good idea," John said then called his kids over, "Nick, Sara, Greg, come here please."

"Hey you three want to go out to McDonalds?" John asked the kids.

Getting a yes from all three kids, John, and Laura picked the two youngest up and told Nick to wash up while they got Greg and Sara washed up. After getting the kids re-dressed and cleaned up, John, and Laura picked up the youngest and followed their oldest to the car.

They got to McDonalds and ordered three kids meals, and ordered for themselves. When they got done eating John took Greg and Sara over to the smaller playground fro toddlers, while Nick went and played with kids his own age.

On the way home from McDonalds, Greg, and Sara fell asleep on the way home worn out from the days events. John pulled up into their drive way twenty minutes later and told Nick to go on in and get ready for bed and to brush his teeth and that after tucking his siblings in they would come and say goodnight to him.

TBC...

A/N 2: ok we need at 5 REVIEWS B4 WE CONTINUE ON 2 CHP 2!! so if u want more PLZ leave a review!!

thnks again...

sara and gsrgirl4eva


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2 Saving Them

a/n: hey peeps...well here's chp 2...& for those of who u reviewed thnks alot they were GREATLY appreciated! well here's chp 2 thnks 4 readin' & PLZ LEAVE A REVIEW AT THE END!!

thnks

Sara and gsrgirl4eva

5 Years Later...

Twelve year old Nick was outside playing basketball waiting for his two siblings to get off the bus. close to a half hour later, Nick was in the middle of playing basketball, Nick saw the yellow school bus, and walked over to help get his younger siblings off the bus.

Once Greg, and Sara saw their older brother, the two seven year olds went and gave him a hug. Giving his siblings a hug back, Nick asked, "Got any homework guys?"

"I don't have any, 'cause i got mine done at school." Sara answered her older brother as she and Greg followed Nick inside.

"Nope, I don't have any either," Greg replied.

Watching his sister go upstairs Nick asked, "Hey Sar', where ya goin'?"

"I'm going upstairs to read," Sara answered her older brother.

"Okay, if you need anything let me know, ok?" Nick asked his sister.

"Okay, Nicky," Sara answered her older brother.

Sara went upstairs to her bedroom to get her book where she usually keeps it, on her desk, when she found that it wasn't there, she went down stairs and heard her mom come in.

"Mommy," Sara said as she went and gave her mom a hug."

"Hey sweetie, how's my girl?" Laura asked as she hugged her daughter back.

"I'm ok, hey mommy, have you seen my book that I've been reading lately?" Sara asked her mom.

"I'm afraid not hun, where'd you put it last?" Laura answered her daughter.

"I thought I left it on my desk, but its not there," Sara told her mom.

"Well, I don't know what to tell ya hun, I haven't seen it." Laura said to her daughter.

"Okay, I'm going to go check the living room," Sara told her mom as she left the kitchen and walked into the living room.

As Sara was rushing through the living room trying to find out where her missing  
book was she stubbed her toe on the corner of the coffee table. She yelped in  
pain and screamed

"Ahh, shit!" As soon as the words flew out she clamped a hand over her mouth. Hearing her mother tell her dad off for using that word in front of them. Suddenly she heard footsteps coming down the hall.

"SARA ELIZABETH SIDLE" her dad bellowed. He came up right in front of her, _he smells weird_, she thought. _He isn't very nice when he smells like this._ Sara was a little shaken at the added anger in which her dad used to say her name, as he had never raised his voice like that to her before.

"If I ever hear that word come out of your mouth again you will be grounded for a month, with your books taken away. YOU HERE ME?" John continued, raising his voice again at the last sentence.

"Yes daddy, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to say it. I promise not to say it again." Sara said nearly in tears, as her dad was scaring her a bit.

"Yeah, whatever just go and play." John said as he turned around and walked out of the room in search of some more beer.

As her dad walked out the room, Sara ran up the stairs to Nick and Greg's room, knocking on the door, she heard someone shout "Yeah" so she opened the door.

"Hey, nick can I spend some time in here and play with you guys for a bit." Sara said still sniffing from crying.

"Sure Sara, hey are you okay?" Nick asked a little bit worried, noticing Sara's eyes were a little red around the eyes.

"Thank you Nick and yeah I'm okay." Sara added a smile afterwards to make Nick believe her.

As Laura was dishing up dinner John came into the kitchen, swaying just a  
little bit.

"You know you should have a word with your daughter" John said gruffly.

Laura, being shocked at his tone and the way he pronounced Sara as her  
daughter, not theirs, made her turn round to look at him. "Why, what did  
Sara do? I saw her earlier and she was just looking for her book."

"Well I was in the other room when I heard her shout 'shit'. Isn't she  
a bit too young to swear?" John said just slurring out that last sentence a  
bit.

"Well I only told you off the other day for saying that exact same words in  
front of the kids, but I suppose…." However Laura never got to finish her  
sentence as John slammed his hand down on the counter, making Laura flinch.

"How dare you try and blame me for this, i can do and say what I want. No one is going to tell me what I can and can't do in my own house. Got it ?!" John said his voice getting louder.

"I wasn't trying to blame you John! I was just telling you that I told u the other day not to swear in front of the kids," Laura tried to reason with her husband.

Laura noticed that her husband was trying to hold himself up while holding on to the counter. She then asked him how many beers he's had,

"John, how many beers have you drank today?" Laura asked her husband.

"Five to ten beers, why's it matters to you?" John, told his wife getting a little frustrated with her.

"Nothing John, just no more drinks for you especially in front of the kids tonight at dinner," Laura told her husband then went to the bottom of the stairs and yelled for her kids to come down for dinner.

Hearing the kids coming down for dinner Laura went back to the kitchen and finished putting dinner on the table.

However John wasn't finished and as the kids came into the kitchen John  
started to yell at Laura again.

"I told you no one tells me what I can and can't do in my own house, I  
can drink as many beers as I want to!" John shouted, making the kids look at  
each other, confused, as they had never seen their dad so angry before.

Well Sara had, but no one else knew how he had reacted. This man wasn't her daddy  
that she loved, the one who would take her and her brothers out for ice cream  
or play with them. No, Sara didn't like this version of her daddy.

"John please, not in front of the kids, you're scaring them." Laura  
pleaded, trying to calm him down; she honestly didn't know what had gotten  
into him.

"I told you Laura, don't tell me what to do, you are testing my  
patience." John replied, clenching and unclenching his fists as he said so.

"Hey mom, were not that hungry at the moment, so were going to go back  
upstairs for a little while." Nick said trying to get Sara and Greg out of  
the kitchen, so they didn't have to witness the fight.

"Yeah okay Nick, take your little brother and sister to yours and Greg's  
room to watch a video or something." Laura agreed, also not wanting the kids  
to see this.

Upstairs in Nick's and Greg's room, Nick sat Sara and Greg on his bed and asked them what kind of movie they want to watch.

"I want to watch Monster's Inc," Greg said.

"Okay," Nick said then turned to his sister, "What about you Sara, you want to watch Monster's Inc?"

"Yeah, that's fine," Sara answered her older brother.

"I'm thirsty Nick, can I go get a drink?" Greg asked his brother as he stood up.

"Yeah, from the bathroom," Nick answered him.

"I don't like the bathroom water, and besides I want some juice," Greg told his brother.

"Greg its either bathroom water, or you get nothing to drink," Nick told his younger brother.

Looking down at the ground, Greg said, "Okay, fine, I'll get water from the bathroom."

"Okay, good," Nick said as he watched his younger brother leave his room.

Going down the hallway and heads towards the bathroom, but changed his mind and went to the stairs and saw his parents fighting, a few seconds later Greg saw his dad hit his mom.

After standing there a few seconds later Greg took off running into his bedroom that he shares with his older brother.

TBC...

A/N 2: THNKS 4 READING WE NEED AT LEAST 4 REVIEWS B4 WE POST CHP 3!!

thnks again..

sara & gsrgirl4eva


	3. Chapter 3

Chp 3 Saving Them

Greg ran back down the hallway towards his bedroom that he shares with his older brother and just ran into the room and shut the door and leaned against it catching his breath.

"Whoa Greg, what's wrong?" Nick asked his younger brother as he stood up and walked towards him.

"I-I just s-saw daddy, hit mommy," Greg said as he started to calm down.

"What? Dad wouldn't hit mom Greg," Nick told his younger brother, and not noticing that his sister had curled up at the mention of their dad hitting their mom, and thinking back to when her dad yelled at her earlier.

"He did too Nick, I saw him, daddy was yelling at mommy, and I saw him hit her," Greg said trying to make his older brother believe him.

"Okay Greg, I'll go check it out," Nick said then turned to look at his younger sister and saw her curl up on his bed.

Nick walked over to his sister and sat on his bed and asked her what was wrong, "Hey Sar', you ok?"

Sara just layed there on her older brothers bed staring off into space not realizing that her brother was talking to her she said, "Sorry what did you say Nicky?"

"Its ok, I was asking if you were ok, you look like you were scared," Nick told his younger sister.

"Oh, I-I'm f-fine," Sara told her older brother as she stuttered some.

"No your not, you stutter when you get nervous or scared, what's wrong?" Nick asked her trying to get her to talk.

"O-okay, w-when Greg said th-that daddy h-hit mo-mommy, umm…I just remembered that daddy yelled at me earlier." Sara answered her older brother with tears in her eyes.

"Why did daddy yell at you Sar'?" Nick asked his sister.

"W-well wh-when I-I was looking for my b-book I hit my toe on the coffee table and I accidentally said a bad word that mommy would get mad at daddy for saying, and daddy heard me and he yelled at me. I didn't mean to say it Nicky it was an accident." Sara told her older brother with tears running down her face.

Nick sat up on his bed and pulled his little sister up and held her for a while until she stopped crying.

A few minutes later after Sara calmed down and stopped crying Nick stood up and told his siblings to stay in his room while he went down stairs to check on their mom. Walking into the kitchen Nick saw his mom at the kitchen table crying.

"Hey mom you ok?" Nick asked as he approached her.

"Hey hun, yea I'm fine don't worry," Laura told her son.

"Okay, you sure? 'Cause the kids are like scared, Greg saw dad hit you, and Sara said that dad yelled at her," Nick told his mom as he sat down beside her.

"Greg saw that? What's this about your dad yelling at your sister?" Laura asked.

"Yeah, he did, apparently Sara was looking for her book, and I guess she stubbed her toe on the coffee table and accidentally said a bad word and I guess dad yelled at her about it and she got scared," Nick answered his mom.

A few minutes later the two younger kids walked down stairs and stopped at the end of the last step and called for their older brother.

"Nicky?" Greg asked as he and Sara stood on the last step.

Hearing his name he walked over to the steps and said, "Hey you guys ok?" Nick asked as he picked up his sister, who was light as a feather, and walked over to their mom with Greg behind them.

"Yeah, I am," Greg answered as he sat down by his mom.

"You sure hun?" Laura asked her son as she picked her daughter up and sat her on her lap.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Greg answered his mom.

"Okay just making sure, now what about you missy are you ok?" Laura asked her daughter.

"Yeah, but daddy yelled at me earlier, and I didn't even mean to say it mommy," Sara told her mom with tears in her eyes.

"I know sweetie, daddy shouldn't have yelled at you. You also shouldn't be saying those words either hun," Laura told her daughter as she rubbed her back when Sara layed her head on her mom's shoulder.

"I didn't mean to mommy, I hit my foot on the coffee table and I accidentally said it, I'm sorry mommy I am," Sara told her mom as she busted out crying.

"Its ok angel, just don't say it again alright?" Laura asked her daughter.

"I won't mommy," Sara answered her mom.

"Okay good, that's my baby girl," Laura said as she rubbed her daughters back then continued talking, "Are you kids hungry?"

"I am," Greg answered his mom.

"Okay, what about you two, you guys hungry?" Laura asked Nick and Sara.

"Yup, I'm hungry," Nick answered.

"I'm hungry too mommy," Sara also answered as she was drying her eyes.

After the kids ate dinner Laura told them to get ready for bed, and she would be up in a minute, after she washed up and put the dishes away. She went and said goodnight to Sara first.

"Hey baby, I'm sorry if daddy scared you earlier, I'm sure he was just in a bad mood or something." Laura said covering for John's actions.

"Its okay mommy, did daddy mean to hit you?" Sara asked as she looked up into her mothers eyes.

"No of course not baby girl, I'm sure it was just an accident." Laura lied, knowing that he had every intention of hitting her, but didn't want to scare Sara.

"Now, try and get some sleep my angel." Laura finished with a kiss to Sara's head as she pulled the covers over her.

"Okay mommy, night, night. Love you" Sara said sleepily as she snuggled down under the covers.

"Love you too baby girl." Laura whispered from the door, before she closed it and went into the boy's room.

"Hey you two, you both ready for bed?" Laura asked the boys as she walked  
in.

"Yeah mom, were ready, we brushed our teeth as well." Nick answered.

"Okay then into bed you two." Laura said. She walked over to Greg's bed first, and then tucked him in giving him a kiss goodnight. She then walked over and did the same to Nick.

"Goodnight boys, sweet dreams, love you both" Laura said from the door.

"Night mom" Both Greg and Nick answered before closing their eyes.

As Laura shut the door to the boys' bedroom she heard the front door open and slam shut.

TBC...

A/N: well there's chp two hope ya liked it before we post chp 4 we would like at least 4 reviews so PLZ leave a review & for those of who have been reveiwing thanks we appreciate it VERY much! :) well stay tuned 4 chp4

thanks again

Sara and Gsrgirl4evaz


	4. Chapter 4

Chp 4 Saving Them

a/n: hey guys well here's the next chp! PLZ LEAVE A REVIEW AT THE END OF THIS CHP THNKS A BUNCH!

sara & gsrgirl4eva

anananananaannaanananana

As soon as Laura heard the door slam shut she gulped. Hoping that he had calmed down by now she slowly walked down the stairs to talk to him. As she got to the bottom of the stairs Laura heard John banging the cupboard doors in the kitchen, as if he was looking for something. _I have just put the kids to bed and the noise will wake them up, maybe I can ask him nicely, so he won't get angry again.  
_  
"Hey, John you're back." Laura said as she walked into the kitchen. Making conversation instead of just asking him to keep it down.

"Yea hh I am." John said, slurring his words. Still banging the cupboards as loud as he could.

"Well, erm, I was just wondering if you could maybe be a bit quieter with the cupboards, because, well I just put them down to bed." Laura said nervously, hoping John wouldn't react.

"Are you going to just nag me all night? HUH! I SAID ARE YOU GOING TO NAG ME ALL NIGHT?!" John screamed at Laura.

"N-no of course not, I was just wondering cause of the…" Although Laura didn't get to finish her sentence, because John picked up a glass and through it at the wall.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU ARE WONDERING, YOU ARE STILL NAGGING ME!" John's voice was getting louder and louder, scaring Laura, as she thought he would hit her again.

Meanwhile… upstairs, as soon as the glass smashed against the wall, Sara awoke. She wondered what was happening and then she heard her dad yelling at her mom again.

Sara grabs her favorite teddy and cuddles up to it real tight, whilst sitting up, with her feet tucked under her, wishing the yelling would stop soon.

As soon as Nick heard the screaming, he fully awoke. He knew what was going on downstairs and went over to Greg's bed to see if he was alright, seeing that Greg was still asleep he went to check on Sara.

Knowing she would be awake, as she was always a light sleeper, like him. Nick opened Sara's door to find her sat up with her feet tucked under her, squeezing her teddy to her chest and crying.

Nick then runs over to Sara's bed and sits down letting Sara cuddle up to him.

"It's okay Sara; I'm here, nothings going to happen." Nick said in a soothing voice trying to calm her down a little.

"Da-daddy didn't used to be like this Nicky." Sara said whilst still sobbing. "He always used to play with us and never got angry." Sara finished, cuddling up to her big brother.

"I no Sar', it's gonna be okay though, cause you have me and Greg here, you'll see, it'll be fine soon." Nick said trying to reassure Sara, even though he didn't believe it himself.

"Hey Sar', you wanna sleep in mine and Greg's room tonight? Nick asked still comforting Sara.

"Yes please Nicky." Sara had finished crying now and was a little tired.

Picking up his little sister and her favorite teddy and handing it to her, he walked out of his sister's room and quietly walked back to his and Greg's bedroom. Nick walked over to his bed and layed his sister down, and crawled into bed and layed beside his sister.

Before going to sleep Nick heard his sister softly call his name, "Nicky?"

"Yea Sar'?" Nick answered her.

"Goodnight, I love you," Sara told her older brother before falling asleep.

Watching his sister fall back asleep Nick whispered that he loved her too, and just layed there rubbing soothing circles on her back.

Back downstairs…

Laura was in the kitchen trying to get her husband to calm down so he doesn't wake up the kids.

"John, please, can you stop, your going to end up waking the kids up," Laura asked her husband hoping he wouldn't throw anything else or better yet end up hitting her like he did earlier.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU? QUIT NAGGING ME!" John yelled as he went to hit her.

After John hit Laura, he stormed out of the house. Watching her husband go out the door and slamming it as he left she slid on the ground crying. About ten minutes later Laura calmed down and went upstairs to check on the kids.

When she walked to Sara's bedroom she noticed that she wasn't in her bedroom, and decided to go check the boys. Walking to the boys room she opened the door and walked in and saw that Sara was asleep on Nick's bed cuddled up next to him. She walked over to Greg and gave him a kiss on his head then walked over to where her other two kids were asleep and also gave them a light kiss on the head.

Walking out of the boy's room Laura walked to her bedroom and got ready for bed. After getting ready, she crawled into bed and just cried herself to sleep.

The Next Day…

The next morning Nick woke up, and walked out of his room, and walked down stairs to find his mom in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Morning mom," Nick said as he sat down at the table.

"Morning Nicky," Laura said to her son then continued, "You hungry?"

"Nah, I'm not hungry, I'll go wake the kids up and see if they want anything to eat," Nick said as he stood up to go back upstairs to wake his siblings up for breakfast.

Upstairs…

Nick walked into his bedroom to find his younger brother just waking up, "Hey Greg, mom's making breakfast if your hungry."

"Cool!" Greg said as he got up and ran out of the room to go get something to eat.

Watching his brother run out of the room, Nick turned and looked over at his sister who was sleeping peacefully, and hating to have to wake up, but knew he had to so he walked over to his bed and sat down and tried getting his sister up.

"Hey, Sar', its time to get up shorty," Nick said using his nickname he gave his sister.

Sara heard Nick call her name, but just continued to lay there and pretend that she was asleep. However Nick noted the change in her breathing so he knew she was awake. _I know what I can to get her up_, Nick thought, then proceeding in tickling her.

As soon as Nick started to tickle Sara she opened her eyes, laughing and trying to wiggle away from him. "I'm up, I'm up". Sara said whilst giggling.

"Yeah, I knew you were awake little missy, I heard your breathing pattern change." Nick said as he stopped tickling her.

"You want some breakfast?" Nick finished.

"Yeah, okay Nicky, I'll be right down I just gotta use the bathroom." Sara ended her sentence on a yawn as she sat up and stretched.

"Okay Sar' see you downstairs." Nick said, and then walked out the room, heading back downstairs.

A few minutes later, Nick saw his sister come into the kitchen holding her favorite teddy. Sara walked over to her older brother. Nick picked his sister up and sat her down on his lap.

Laura turned and saw her daughter come into the kitchen and said, "Good morning baby."

"Morning mommy," Sara said as she snuggled up to her older brother still kind of tired.

"Are you hungry sweetie?" Laura asked her daughter.

"Yeah," Sara answered her mom.

"Hey Greg, Sara, can you guys go into the other room, or go wash up for breakfast?" Nick told his siblings not really asking them.

"Yeah, ok, come on Sara lets go," Greg said as he stood up and ran upstairs.

Sara stayed on her brothers lap, not wanting to get up. Nick looked down at his sister and said,

"Hey shorty, why don't you go upstairs and wash up."

"I don't want to, I want to stay here with you," Sara told her older brother.

"I know you do, but I need to talk to mommy ok, so why don't you go up and wash up for breakfast and I'll be up there shortly, ok?" Nick asked his sister.

"Okay," Sara told her brother as she got up, and walked up the stairs.

Waiting for his sister to go upstairs Nick turned to his mom and asked, "Hey mom, how's come dad's changing? Greg and Sara are scared of him now, especially Sara, she woke up crying last night when dad threw something."

TBC….

a/n2 : ok so thnks 4 readin this chp we are currently workin' on the next chp so would u guys PLZ b kind & leave a review!

thnks a bunch!

sara & gsrgirl4eva


	5. Chapter 5

CHP 5 Saving Them

a/N: well here's another chp & PLZ leave a review at the end of the chp! plz & thnks

sara & gsrgirl4eva

"I don't know Nicky, he won't tell me. Every time I ask him something he gets angry." Laura answered. Not wanting to go into too much detail, as he was still young, she didn't want to scare him too much.

"He doesn't just get mad with you though mom, he really scared Sara the other day when he shouted at her. She used to be daddy's little girl, but now she's too afraid to go near him." Nick replied, knowing his mom was trying not to say too much.

"I know, I'll try and sort it out, find out what is wrong with him, but if I can't I know that I can't put you and the other two through this all the time." Laura said, deciding she knew what she had to do if this continued. They may be sad with the decision for a little while, but I have to do what is best for the kids, if John doesn't change then I'm going to need to move out and take the kids with me, I'm not going to put them in danger when John is drunk.

"Okay mom, I'm going to go upstairs and get Sara and Greg for breakfast." Nick replied, he could see this business with his dad was wearing her down and he didn't like it. He honestly didn't know how his dad could act like this as he had never seen this side of him before.

As soon as Nick left the kitchen and headed upstairs Laura let out a sigh, she really didn't know what had gotten into John but she had to get to the bottom of it, she also knew she had to stop his drinking. She didn't care anymore if he hit her, as he had done that before already. Her most important priority now was the children.

Nick ran up the stairs to see if Sara and Greg were dressed and ready for breakfast before they had to go to school. He went into Sara's bedroom first.

"Hey Shorty, you ready to head back downstairs for breakfast before heading out to school? Nick asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready now; I'll be down in a sec." Sara replied, just shoving the last her of books in her bag.

"Okay, I'm going to go get Greg, and we'll meet you in the kitchen alright?" Nick told his sister.

"Okay Nicky, I'll be down in a minute," Sara told her brother.

Downstairs in the kitchen…

While Nick and Greg were eating breakfast, Laura went upstairs and went to her daughter's room to check on her.

__

Knock, knock

"Come in," Sara said through the door.

Hearing her daughter say come in, Laura opened the door and walked in to see how her daughter was doing.

"Hey sweetie, how you doing baby girl?" Laura asked her.

"I'm okay mommy," Sara answered her mom.

When she zipped her bag up,  
Sara asked, "Mommy?"

"Yeah angel?" Laura asked her daughter

"Where's daddy at?" Sara asked her mom innocently.

"I don't know baby girl," Laura told her daughter then continued when she sat on the bed, "come here baby girl."

Walking over to her mom Sara said, "Yeah mommy?"

"Did you hear what happened last night?" Laura asked her.

"Yeah, I heard daddy throw something and then I heard him yell, why was he yelling mommy?" Sara asked her mom.

"Well baby girl daddy just had a bad day," Laura told her daughter.

"But why does he get mad all the time mommy?" Sara asked her mom as she played with her moms hair.

"I'm not sure sweetheart, I'm sure he'll be ok, try not to worry to much ok baby girl?" Laura told her.

"Okay mom." Sara said giving her head a nod.

"Alright sweetheart, why don't you head on down and get some breakfast before the bus comes to pick you up for school." Laura said.

"Yeah, I'm finished getting ready now, I can't wait to go to school today, I have my favorite class 3rd period." Sara said, excited about learning some new times tables in math.

Once Sara finished her breakfast the bus pulled up. Nick, Greg and Sara all got up from the table, picked up their bags and gave their mom a kiss before heading out the door. Laura walked to the front door behind them, watching them get onto the bus, waving goodbye before the bus pulled away.

Laura watched the bus pull away before closing the door and getting ready for work. As she was upstairs getting ready she wondered where John was, and if he was okay. She knew that she shouldn't be that worried about him as he had already hit her twice, but she couldn't help it. Somewhere deep down inside him was still the old John, the one that didn't get angry and hardly ever drank.

Laura had finished getting ready for work, as she was about to walk out the door she thought she should write a note to John just in case he came home. She grabbed a pen and paper from the side and wrote

John,  
I have gone to work; I should be back around 5. The kids should just come home and do their homework. Hope you are okay.

Love Laura.

Xx

Later that day at school Sara was standing by the gates waiting for Greg when this gang of boys from her math class came up to her. Sara didn't like these guys as they were jealous of her being so smart in math; they always picked on her, chucking paper balls at her in class.

"Hey bookworm, who are you waiting for, all by yourself over here?" One of the boys said.

"Can't be anyone important as a loser like her couldn't have many friends." Another one of the boys joined in. At this statement all of the boys started laughing, making Sara tear up. All she wanted to do was for Greg to come out so they could head to the bus stop.

"Actually I'm meeting my brother here." Sara said, willing herself to be strong for another 5 minutes so the bullies didn't see her cry and start making even more fun out of her.

"Figures, I guess I was right about you not having any friends. Who would want to be friends with a short girl who wears tatty clothes and is too thin?"

Greg had just walked out of the doors when the gang started laughing again. He looked over to see what the commotion was and saw Sara being surrounded by a group of boys, with Sara being on the verge of tears.

"Hey! Leave my sister alone you jerks!" Greg shouted as he ran over to help his sister out.

"Yeah and how are you going to stop us you little twerp?" One of the taller boys said out of the group.

Greg was just about to answer when a voice came from behind him.

"He may not be able to do anything, but I sure as hell can." Nick said coming into the middle of circle that Sara was in.

"I suggest you all better leave my little brother and sister alone otherwise you will have me and my friends to deal with, got it? Nick finished his sentence, standing in front of Sara, holding her behind him to protect her.

As soon as the younger group of boys looked round they noticed Nick's friends, who were of course older and bigger. The gang of boys just nodded and ran off, finally leaving Sara alone.

As soon as they were gone Nick turned around to face Sara and she gave him a big hug.

"Hey there Shorty, you okay?" Nick asked Sara.

"Yeah, I'm fine now Nick thank you for protecting me." Sara answered.

"No worries Sara, I couldn't have them teasing my little sister now could I?" Nick said, now pulling away from the hug.

Sara then walked over to Greg and gave him a big hug too to thank him for trying to stop the bullies.

"It's okay Sar', I couldn't stand by and let my twin sister get bullied." Greg said.

When Nick, Greg and Sara got home they opened the door and it was silent. Knowing there mom wouldn't be home for another 2 hours or so they walked through the house wondering if their dad was ever going to come home. As soon as they got to the kitchen they saw the mess, there was beer cans all over the counter by the bin, and the fridge door was open. It looked like food had been spilled on the floor as well.

As soon as Nick, Greg and Sara went to tidy up the kitchen they heard a noise coming from the garage which made them jump, then they heard their dad curse. All 3 of them quietly stepped out of the kitchen and went up to their rooms, away from their dad. Nick didn't want Sara to be alone in her room just in case their dad came up and shouted at her again. So the three of them went into Nick and Greg's room to do their homework.

TBC...

A/N: ok so there's the next chp i hope u guys like & plz leave a review we're gettin' lots of hits but nobodies reviewin' wuts wrong w/u ppl?? lol..just kiddin just kiddin' well PLZ leave a review it will only take a few secs! well plz & thnks u their greatly apreciated

sara & gsrgirl4eva


	6. Chapter 6

Chp 6 Saving Them

a/n: well here's the next chp! hope u like & plz leave a review at the end! plz & thnks u

Sara & Gsrgirl4eva

* * *

Upstairs in Nick and Greg's room...

Nick was sitting on the chair looking over at his two siblings thinking, if anybody hurts them then they would have to deal with me, 'cause nobody messes with my siblings, Nick thought. Nick looked over at his little sister thinking how precious, and innocent his baby sister is.

Sara looked over at her older brother and said, "What?"

"Nothing shorty, you got your homework done?" Nick answered his sister.

"Yeah, I just got done with it," Sara said to her brother.

"Okay, good, hey you two hungry?" Nick asked them.

"Yeah," They both replied.

"Okay, you both stay here, and I'll go get you guys something to eat," Nick told them.

When Nick walked into the kitchen he saw his mom coming into the door.

"Hey mom." Nick said walking into the living room.

"Hey Nicky, have you done all your homework?" Laura asked as she walked down the hall.

"Yeah mom, I'm just coming down to make some lunch for me, Greg and Sara." Nick replied.

He suddenly remembered the mess as he walked into the kitchen and was going to try and keep his mom away from the kitchen but he knew it was too late when he heard a gasp behind him.

"Is your father still home?" Laura asked, her anger just seeping through.

"I don't know mom, we came into the house and saw the kitchen like this, we were going to clean it up but then we heard dad curse from the garage, I saw the beer cans and wanted to get Greg and Sara upstairs quickly, just in case he saw us in the kitchen."

"It's okay Nicky; I don't expect you kids to have to clean up your fathers mess." Laura replied, wondering where John would be.

Suddenly they heard the garage door open and shut, and then they saw John walk through. Nick stayed in the kitchen, whilst Laura went and had a word with John in the living room, asking him what he was playing at leaving the kitchen in such a mess. John just lost his temper and raised his hand to hit Laura. Nick saw this from the kitchen and rushed in to try and break it up when he suddenly felt a blow to the face.

Nick stumbled back a bit, shocked that his dad had just hit him. He just stood there staring at his dad. John actually felt a little bit of guilt after hitting his son, even though he was drunk, something in him broke when he saw who he actually hit. All of a sudden Nick ran up to his room to get Sara and Greg out of the house, away from the monster that was their dad.

"Hey come on guys get your shoes on," Nick told his siblings as he walked into his room.

"Why, where are we going?" Greg asked his brother as he stood up and went to get his shoes to put them on.

"Nothing Greg, just get your shoes on, we're going to the park," Nick answered his brother as he picked his sister's shoes up and handed them to her.

"Nicky, where'd you that red mark on your face?" Sara asked her older brother as she put her shoes on.

"Don't worry about it shorty its nothing," Nick told his sister not wanting to scare her then continued, "I'll be right back real quick, just get your shoes on and I'll be back in to get you guys, alright?" Nick told them.

"Okay," Both Greg, and Sara replied.

Nick walked out of the bedroom, and went to call his friends, dialing the familiar number. Nick waited for the phone to ring before somebody picked up after the third ring.

"Hello?" Some one answered.

"Yeah, hi, is Warrick there?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, just a second," Someone answered.

"Okay," Nick said.

A few minutes later Nick heard Warrick answer the phone.

"Hello?" Warrick answered.

"Hey 'Rick, its me Nick, meet me at the park?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, sure everything ok?" Warrick asked him.

"Yeah, I just need to get my siblings out of the house, my dad was about to hit my mom but instead hit me, the kids don't know and I don't want them to know either." Nick told his best friend.

"Yup, no problem man, I'll call Griss up and we'll meet you there," Warrick told him.

"Okay, thanks, and yup we'll meet you there also gotta get my siblings and head out the door." Nick said.

"Okay, well see ya in a few," Warrick said before hanging yup.

"Yup, see ya," Nick said as he hung up.

Heading back into the bedroom Nick saw his siblings sitting by each other waiting for their older brother to come back in.

"Come on kiddo's lets go," Nick said as he opened the door and followed the kids out the room.

"Okay we gotta be real quiet okay?" Nick continued, whispering to Greg and Sara as they all crept down the stairs.

"Okay Nicky" Sara whispered back to her brother.

As they were tip- toeing down the stairs, they could hear their mom and dad arguing again. Sara started to shake; Greg noticed this as Sara was walking in front of him, so he grasped her hand and held it all the way down the stairs.

As they passed their mom and dad, who were now in the kitchen, they could hear what the argument was about.

"It's your fault that I hit Nick, if you would quit going on at me it wouldn't have happened!" John yelled at Laura.

As soon as they heard that, both Greg and Sara gasped then looked over at Nick, who was looking down at the floor.

Nick then looked up and shook his head in a silent request for them both not to ask any questions and leave it. Both Greg and Sara nodded their head in silent agreement and proceeded to walk to the front door.

Nick opened the door as quietly as he could, so he didn't alert his mom and dad, and then moved behind the other two so they could get out of the house first. As soon as all three of them were outside of the house, Nick slowly and quietly pulled the front door closed, trying not to make too much noise.

When they were walking along to the sidewalk, heading to the park, Greg was the first one to ask what happened.

"It's nothing Greg, I mean he didn't mean to hit me, I just saw that he was going to hit mom again and I got in the middle of it, it was my own fault really." Nick explained.

"I don't know why daddy is acting like this; he always used to play with us and never lost his temper." Sara said, wondering who this man that replaced her dad was.

As they arrived at the park Nick noticed Grissom and Warrick standing over by some trees.

"Hey Sar', Greg why don't you guys go and play on the play area for a bit while I head on over and talk to Griss and Warrick." Nick suggested, not wanting them to hear the conversation that he was about to have with the guys. He needed to be strong for Sara and Greg now, they couldn't see how much this whole thing was affecting him.

Nick saw that Sara was about to object, so he said, "It's alright shorty, I'm just going to be standing by them trees there, next to the play area. Go and have fun for a little while."

Sara nodded and walked off to the play area with Greg as Nick walked over to talk to Grissom and Warrick.

"Hey Man, are you alright?" Warrick asked.

"Yeah I'm cool, it doesn't hurt that much any more, and I couldn't stand back and let him hit my mom again." Nick explained.

"What is up with your dad lately? He used to be so kind and he would never lay a hand on anybody." Grissom asked.

"I dunno, I asked my mom about it but all she said was that he wouldn't speak to her about it."

Meanwhile over in the play area, Sara was sitting on one of the benches watching Greg on the swings. The bullies from school saw Sara sitting alone, and scanned the play area to see if her older brother was anywhere near, only seeing Greg they walked over to her, because Greg wouldn't be able to do anything again.

"Yo pipsqueak." The leader of the gang shouted as they walked over to Sara.

Sara heard the boys from her math class and suddenly tensed. She had hoped they would leave her alone after Nick confronted them at school, but this wasn't the case.

The boys then came and stood in front of Sara, looking down at her, making her feel smaller than she already was.

"What are you gonna do now that big brother isn't here to protect you ay?" One of the boys sneered.

Sara was too afraid to answer them, not even being able to look up as she felt really intimidated by the way they were towering over her as she sat on the bench, wishing Nick would look over and come to her rescue.

"I asked you a question nerd!" The boy shouted, this time Greg looked up and saw that the boys from school were back. He suddenly jumped off the swings and ran over to Nick as fast as he could, knowing he couldn't do anything to help Sara.

As soon as Greg reached Nick out of breath, Nick automatically knew something was wrong and started searching the play area for Sara. Seeing that the bullies were back and picking on her again, he told nudged Grissom and Warrick and pointed over to where Sara was.

They all started to run over to the benches, as they neared, Nick was seething. _Could they not leave her alone,_ he thought._ She's going through enough as it is at home, without these bullies hassling her._

"Hey!" Nick shouted scaring the gang of lads.

Grissom pushed through the group of boys to where Sara was sitting and picked her up, taking her away from the gang of boys.

Nick and Warrick made sure the boys didn't run off this time.

"I thought I told you all to leave my sister alone!" Nick shouted again.

"If you ever go near her again you will have us 3 to deal with, got it." Warrick also said pointing as well to Grissom who was looking after Sara.

"Hey Sara, you okay?" Grissom asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay now, thank you for picking me up and taking me away from those boys, I don't know why they keep picking on me, just cause I am good at math." Sara said innocently.

"They're just jealous because you are smarter than them." Grissom said ending with a smile, hoping to cheer Sara up a bit, because he cared a lot about Greg and Sara, being Nicks little brother and sister, he would do anything to help protect them.

Sara smiled at what Grissom said and they just watched as Nick and Warrick obviously said something that scared the boys off because they ran off faster than ever.

TBC...

a/n2: well hoped u guys liked the chp! plz leave a review they r GREATLY appreciated & 4 those of u who have reviewed THNKS SO MUCH! & KEEP REVEIWING! plz & thnk u!

sara & gsrgirl4eva


	7. Chapter 7

Chp 7 Saving Them

a/n: well here's another chp hope ya guys like plz leave a review at the end!

sara & gsrgirl4eva

* * *

Walking over to his sister and best friend Nick asked, "Hey shorty, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay," Sara answered her older brother.

"That's good, what do you guys say we go get some ice cream?" Nick asked his siblings.

"Yeah!" Both Greg and Sara answered excitedly.

"Okay," Nick said then turned over to Warrick, and Grissom and asked them if they wanted to go get some ice cream with them.

"Yeah, we can come right Gris?" Warrick asked looking at Grissom.

Looking up at Grissom Sara asked innocently, "Why do they call you Griss, or Grissom?"

"Well you know how your brother has a nickname for you?" Grissom said looking down at Sara.

"yeah," Sara answered him.

"Well its like that," Grissom told her as they walked to the ice cream place with the others.

"Oh, okay," Sara said.

Fifteen minutes later they arrived at the ice cream place. When they walked in, Sara walked up to her older brother and lightly pulled on his arm.

Looking down to see who was tugging on his arm, he saw his sister and he bent down and said,

"Hey shorty what's up?"

"I gotta go to the bathroom Nicky," Sara answered her brother.

"Okay just a sec," Nick said then stood up and faced his friends, "Hey guys I'll be right back, I'm going to take Sara to the bathroom."

"Okay, we'll go find a place to sit, and wait for you guys." Warrick said taking Greg's hand.

Taking his sister's hand Nick took her back to the bathrooms, when they reached the bathrooms Nick said,

"Okay shorty, I'll be out here waiting for ya."

"Okay," Sara replied to her brother before going in.

When Sara got done using the restroom she went up to the sink and tried to wash her hands.

Seeing a girl struggling Catherine thought she would go and ask if she wanted some help, not seeing the girl with her mom.

"Hey, do you need some help?" Cath asked.

"Yes please" Said Sara.

Catherine lifted the little girl so she could reach the soap, then held her whilst she rinsed them off. As soon as Sara was done Catherine put her down.

"There you go." Catherine said.

"Thank you." Sara replied and walked out the door to meet her brother.

Catherine came out after her and saw Sara holding a boys hand, _must be her brother _she thought. Catherine then spotted the table they were heading to and spotted Warrick. Seeing as she hadn't seen him since school the other day she thought she'd go over and say hi to her boyfriend.

Sara and Nick had just sat down at the table, with Sara choosing to sit in between Grissom and Nick, when Catherine walked over to say hi.  
"Hey Warrick." Catherine said as she approached the table.

"Hey, come sit down with us and I'll introduce you to everyone." Warrick said, moving over to make space for Catherine.

After Warrick had finished talking Sara told Nick that Catherine was the girl who she was talking about, the one who helped her wash her hands.

After Warrick had finished the introductions, Nick told Catherine thank you for helping Sara out in the bathroom.

"It was no problem." Catherine replied.

A half hour later Nick told his friends that he would see him later and that he had to go and take his siblings home.

"Hey, I'll see you guys later, I just gotta take Greg and Sara home." Nick said to the gang.

"Yeah k Nick, we'll see you in a bit, we'll probably be by the park where we met last time." Warrick said.

"Okay sounds good I'll try and meet you if my mom's home from work, if she's not then I'll have to stay and watch the kids. If I'm not there then you'll know I'm at home watching the kiddos." Nick said as he got up and took his siblings hands.

"Okay, well we'll see you later, buy guys," Warrick said as he watched his best friend and his siblings leave the ice cream place.

When they got home, Nick saw his mom's car in the driveway and when they got inside, Nick told his siblings to go upstairs so he could talk to his mom.

"Okay guys, I want you guys to go upstairs or go do something while I talk to mommy ok?" Nick said as he and his siblings took their shoes off.

"Okay," Both Greg and Sara said as they took their shoes off and ran upstairs.

Walking into the kitchen Nick saw his mom sitting down at the kitchen table. Nick walked over and sat next to his mom at the kitchen table.

"Hey Nicky, what have you guys been up to today?" Laura asked her son.

"Well we just went out to the park, these guys started to pick on Sara though, so me and Warrick told them where to go and Grissom picked Sara up and took her away from the bullies." Nick explained.

"You have some good friends there Nick." Laura said.

"Yeah I know, I really appreciated them helping me out with those bullies. I hope those little twerps got the message now to stop picking on Sara, or they'll have us to deal with." Nick said.

He continued in telling Laura that after the park they went and got ice- cream and Warrick introduced his girlfriend.

"Hey mom, what are you going to do about dad? I no he isn't going to change anymore." Nick said, thinking how his dad was getting worse.

"Well, I was actually going to speak to you about that. You see while you and the twins were out, I went round to your uncle Jim's and explained to him what was going on. He said that if we wanted to get out the house he would let us stay with him for a while.

What do you reckon Nicky, do you think we should go now, before he gets home? Laura asked, thinking it was the best and only solution.

"Yeah, I think it's a great idea mom, I don't want you to get hurt again, and I definitely don't want him to go after Greg or Sara." Nick said.

"Okay, do you want to go tell the other two while I get the car ready? Tell them to pack up some stuff and say were going to visit uncle Jim for a while, no need telling them what for just yet, I don't want them to get too upset." Laura explained.

"Okay mom, we'll meet you at the car in a bit." Nick said, and then rushed off upstairs to

tell the other two quickly, because he didn't know when his dad would be home.

As Nick went up to tell Sara and Greg, Laura opened the door and quickly ran to the car to get everything sorted so they could quickly get out of there before John came back.

When Laura looked back to the house to see if the kids were coming, she saw John stumbling down the road. He apparently didn't notice her as he just walked inside and slammed the door shut.

__

Oh no!

Laura thought._ I'm going to have to go to Jim's real quick to get his help, I don't want to leave the kids but I'm going to need help getting everyone out the house. _

With that thought Laura quickly shut the boot, climbed in the drivers side, started the engine and sped away to get help.

Meanwhile upstairs…

"Greg, Sara, pack a small bag we're leaving," Nick told his siblings as he reached the top of the stairs.

Both Greg, and Sara walked out of the bedroom and Sara asked, "Why where are we going Nicky?"

"We're going to be staying over at uncle Jim's for a few days," Nick answered his sister.

"Why are we staying over at uncle Jim's house?" Sara asked innocently.

Before Nick could answer his sister they all heard a door slam thinking it was just the wind Nick went down stairs to check it out telling the kids to stay put. Seeing his dad Nick quietly ran back upstairs.

"Okay guys I need you to go pack up quickly and quietly dad's home and he's in a bad mood, so just pack up quickly but very quietly." Nick told his siblings as he gently pushed them to their rooms.

While the kids were packing their bags2 Nick heard his dad call his mom's name, then five seconds later he heard his dad come upstairs and immediately went to his sister's room since it was closer to the stairs.

"Where's your mom?" John asked his older son angrily.

"I don't know," Nick answered his dad.

"Move out of the way, if you can't give me an answer I'll ask your siblings no out of the way." John told his son. When Nick didn't move out of the way John punched his son. Then we walked in front of his daughter's room and opened the door scaring Sara.

"Where's your mom?" John asked after he opened the door.

"I-I d-don't kn-know daddy," Sara answered her dad with tears in her eyes.

Walking up to his daughter John grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her with every word he said, "I'm going to ask you one more time missy. Where…is…your…mom?"

"I-I don't know daddy, h-honest," Sara answered her dad with tears running down her face.

"LIAR!" Sara's dad yelled and hit her round the face.

"Really daddy I don't know." Sara sobbed, holding her face because it hurt.

"Shut up and stop crying or I will hit you again!" John said, leaning down so he was right in her face.

Sara couldn't stop crying though because her face hurt and her dad was scaring her, so John hit her again, but this time harder.

Sara screamed in pain.

"I did warn you to shut up or I would hit you again, stupid kids never listen." John smirked.

Greg had heard Sara scream in pain so he ran out of his room and saw Nick lying on the floor unconscious. Greg then ran back into his room and got Nick's cell and dialed 911. He told the police what was happening, and they heard John shout at Sara, they said they would be at the house right away.

Greg then ran into Sara's room to try and stop their dad from attacking Sara, he just got to the door as he saw his dad raise his hand, and Sara cower in the corner. Before his dad could hit Sara again Greg yelled

"STOP!" As soon as his dad heard Greg he turned around with such anger in his eyes that Greg didn't recognize him.

John turned away from Sara and came towards Greg instead,

"HOW DARE YOU SHOUT AT ME LIKE THAT!" John bellowed at Greg.

"I – I –I d-d-di-idnt mean to, b-b-b- u-u- but you were go-on-na hurt Sara." Greg tried to explain, now scared as his dad was towering over him.

John went to open his mouth to say something when he heard sirens coming down the road.

"You little git! You called the cops on me!" John shouted. He then punched Greg so hard it knocked him flying.

Nick woke up groggy to the sound of sirens, suddenly remembering what had happened he sat up as pain shot through him. He was awake enough to hear his dad shout and loud thud. He looked up to see Greg lying down by the wall with his dad standing over him.

He saw his dad go to kick Greg, so Nick leaped up and jumped on his back. As John was trying to get Nick off his back they heard the door slam open and someone shout

"LVPD!"

tbc...

A/N: well hoped ya liked the chp ! PLZ LEAVE A REVIEW & 4 THOSE WHO REVIEWED THNKS ALOT!

sara & gsrgirl4eva


	8. Chapter 8

chp 8 Saving Them

a/n: well here's the next chp plz leave a review at the end of the chp! thnks alot!

sara & gsrgirl4eva

Meanwhile…

When Laura reached her brothers house she pulled into his drive way and ran up to his front door and rang the door bell. A few minutes later Laura saw her brother open the door.

"Hey Jim, I need you to come back to my place with me," Laura said all in one breath.

"What's wrong, is it the kids?" Jim asked his sister.

"It's John, I don't know what's gotten into him he's been drinking a lot lately, and he's scaring the younger kids." Laura answered her brother.

"Okay, come on we'll take your vehicle," Jim said as he and Laura ran towards the vehicle and sped off back to Laura's place to get the kids.

As they neared the house, they saw police cars outside. Jim sped up a bit more and came to a screeching halt. As soon as the car had stopped both Laura and Jim got out of the car and rushed towards the house.

As soon as they got near the front door they saw John being lead to one of the police cars in hand cuffs. Laura panicked, knowing she nor Jim had called the police, figuring out that something must have happened while she was gone.

Laura tried to enter the house but was stopped by one police officer,

"Excuse me miss you can't go in there." He tried to explain, but Laura was having none of it, she wanted to see if the kids were okay.

"This is my house. My kids are inside I just want to see if they're okay." Laura said frantically, hoping he would let her through.

Seeing the sheer panic on this woman's face, he nodded and let her and Jim into the house. Laura rushed up stairs and saw blood on the wall, with Nick and Greg lying against it. Looking very bruised. She rushed over to them and knelt down.

"Hey are you guys okay, I'm sorry I left you but I panicked when I saw your dad come home. I'm so sorry I left you." Laura said, now crying after seeing what her husband did to their kids.

"It's okay mom, we forgive you." Nick said, quietly as he was feeling weak from battling his dad.

Laura then thought about where Sara was, punishing herself for not thinking about her sooner. Laura looked into Sara's bedroom and gasped. She saw Sara curled in the corner with bruises on her face, sobbing and shaking.

Laura felt even guiltier now for leaving them alone; she soon rushed over to Sara to see if she was okay.

Sara saw her mother approach her and turned more into the wall. She didn't want to be near her mother at the moment because it was her fault that her daddy hit her. "Hey Sara, sweetheart, are you okay?" Laura asked as she touched Sara's shoulder, but Sara flinched and shook it off.

_Outside… _

The guys were walking to Nick's house to see if he wanted to go out with them, when they saw all the commotion outside. They all ran over to the house and Grissom and Warrick rushed in, with Warrick telling Catherine to wait outside for a second.

They ran up the stairs and they spotted Nick and Greg against the wall. They ran over to see if they were okay. Warrick and Grissom were now standing outside Sara's bedroom and as Sara looked up she saw the back of Grissom.

Thinking that he could protect her like he did last time, knowing Nick was hurt she called out to him.

Grissom turned around, confused as to who called him when he saw Sara in the corner, not letting her mother near.

He slowly walked into the room after checking Warrick was okay to look after Nick and Greg, whilst they heard the paramedics enter the house.

Grissom had just got to the corner where Sara and her mother was, when Sara flung herself at him and hugged him tightly, sobbing into his shoulder.

Laura felt really bad, witnessing Sara go to one of Nick's friends with ease, but not letting her own mother near her.

Grissom was hugging Sara, trying to make her feel safe, looking after her, knowing Nick couldn't right now and not knowing why Sara wouldn't go to her mom. It made his heart break, even though he was only 12 he had to grow up quicker and look after his own mom, because his dad had left when he was young.

"Hey Sara are you okay?" Grissom whispered.

Sara nodded, but held on tighter. She saw the paramedics come into the room and clung to Grissom, not letting go. They tried to get her off him, but she just held on tighter. In the end, they agreed that Grissom would carry her down the stairs to the ambulance because she wouldn't let go of him.

When Grissom put her on the stretcher in the ambulance Sara held onto Grissom's hand and asked him to stay with her and protect her, like he did at the park.

Seeing Nick's little sister so vulnerable twice in one day made him really sad, as he had always had a soft spot for Nick's younger siblings, he agreed and rode with them in the ambulance to the hospital.

Warrick came back out the house and told Catherine he would see her later as he was going to ride to the hospital with Nick. The paramedics let him, seeing as he could calm him down, telling Nick that Sara was alright and that she was with Grissom in safe hands. He also calmed him down saying Greg was fine as well and that he would be looked after in the other ambulance.

Laura just stood there shocked as she watched the 2 ambulances drive off. Greg's ambulance had already gone when she was in Sara's room because he was the one with the most injuries, being thrown against the wall.

She suddenly broke down, feeling so guilty that she left her kids with a monster. Jim caught her before she collapsed to the ground. He steered her in to the passenger seat of the car, got in and sped up to see if he could catch the last 2 ambulances.

"Laura this isn't your fault its John's fault, and the kids will be ok," Jim tried telling his sister. Fifteen minutes later Jim pulled into the hospital parking lot. Once they found a place to park, both Laura, and Jim ran into the hospital and went up to the front desk.

They tell the person at the front desk the kids' names that were brought in by the ambulance. When the doctor walked by he heard the names of the kids' that he was attending and walked up to Laura and Jim.

"Hi my names Dr. Gates, I am working on your kids' if you want to see them I can take you back there now." Dr. Gates said to Laura and Jim.

"Okay well your son Greg has more injuries than the other two. He has a couple of broken ribs and a concussion. Nick has some bruised ribs and some facial bruises, which may be a bit painful to begin with, but they should heal up soon. Sara has some bruises to her stomach and to her face, again painful, but should heal pretty soon." Dr Gates explained.

"Okay, can you tell me when they can come home?" Laura asked.

"Well I would like to keep Sara and Nick overnight for observation, but Greg is going to have to stay in for a couple more days, with the broken ribs, if you come this way I will lead you to their rooms." Dr Gates had just said that his pager went off.

"Okay well looks like I have to be down in surgery but their rooms are 302, 306 and 309. Sorry they couldn't be closer together but we didn't have much room up there." The doctor explained.

"It's no problem doctor, thank you." Laura said, now nervous to see her children as she didn't know what their reaction would be to her. She was also afraid to see them and broke down crying as she thought of what he did to the children, more about what he did to Greg. _I can't believe John broke his own son's ribs and gave him concussion. I mean what he did to the other two was bad enough, especially hitting little Sara like that, but to crack his own son's ribs and not care, I don't know who this monster is._ Laura thought as she sobbed.

She had to compose herself before they entered the children's rooms; she had to stay strong for them.

TBC…

A/N: hey peeps well here's the next chp! Plz leave a review & those of u who have reviewed thnks a bunch & keep reviewing!

Sara & gsrgirl4eva


	9. Chapter 9

Chp 9 Saving Them

a/n: well here ya go peeps hope u enjoy! leave a review when ur done!

sara&gsrgirl4eva

* * *

Laura walked into Nick's room first as it was the closest.

"Hey, how you feeling Nicky?" Laura asked as she walked up to her son's bed.

"I'm okay." Nick replied. "How are Sara and Greg?" He continued.

"Well Sara is okay, she has a few bruises like you, I haven't seen the other two yet, as they are in the rooms further down, but Greg has the most injuries, he has two cracked ribs and a concussion." Laura said as she felt tears begin to fill her eyes again.

"I'm sorry mom, I tried to protect them but he just knocked me down and I fell unconscious." Nick said, feeling bad that he couldn't save his siblings from the beatings.

"No, don't you dare blame yourself Nick, you're only twelve, you tried your hardest and im proud of you, it was me that shouldn't have left, I should have tried to get you all out with me." Laura said as she sat down on the chair by Nick's bed and held his hand.

"It's okay mom, I forgive you, I know you were just trying to get help. Hey Uncle Jim." Nick said.

"Hey buddy, how you doing." Jim replied walking into the room, having gone to check up on Sara and Greg while Laura was talking to Nick.

"I'm doing good thanks." Nick replied.

"Well I just went to check on Sara and Greg, they are both fine, Greg is just watching television and Grissom is still in Sara's room giving her company until she falls asleep cause she doesn't want him to leave her. " Jim said.

"Hey Jim, I'm just going to check on Greg and Sara, you okay to stay for a while and keep Nick company?" Laura asked, worried that Sara still won't speak to her.

"Yeah that's fine; we'll just have a manly chat." Jim replied on a chuckle.

Laura walked out the room to Greg's room, which was next. She peered through the door, preparing herself. As she looked in she saw a bandage wrapped around the top of Greg's forehead, he was covered up from the neck down with his covers, so she couldn't see the bandages around his chest.

"Hey there little man, how you doing?" Laura asked as she walked over to him.

"Hey mom, my head hurts, but they're giving me medicine, like you do when I'm not feeling well. They said it will help me feel better." Greg replied, turning away from the looking at the television to talk to his mom.

"I'm sorry I left you sweetheart, I just saw your dad come home and I knew I was going to need help getting you guys out the house." Laura replied, taking the chair by the bed again.

"It's okay mommy, I didn't want daddy to hurt Sara again so I called 911, the way you showed me, just in case daddy came back and you wasn't there." Greg replied.

"Are Sara and Nick okay?" He continued.

"Oh my little boy, I'm so proud of you for helping out Sara like that. You brave boy, and Nick and Sara are okay thanks to you, they just have a little bit of bruises." Laura replied, overwhelmed with her youngest sons' actions.

"Hey mommy, I'm glad Nick and Sara are ok," Greg said feeling a little bit tired.

"Yeah, me too buddy, me too," Laura told her son then continued, "Well I'm going to let you get some rest ok buddy?"

"Okay mom," Greg replied to his mom.

Laura left her son Greg's room and walked slowly to her daughter's room. Once she got to Sara's room, she took a deep breath and slowly let it out. Opening her daughter's door Laura walked on into the room.

She looked up and saw Sara, happily chatting away to Grissom. She swallowed the lump in her throat and coughed, announcing her presence. She thought it was silly how she felt so unwanted in her own daughter's room.

As soon as Sara heard her mother cough she turned and looked at her. The room was suddenly silent and Grissom went to get up to them some privacy and see how Nick was doing, now that Sara wouldn't be on her own, but she just grabbed his arm.

He looked down at Sara and saw the pleading in her eyes not to leave her alone, so he just sat back down again. He felt a bit awkward being in the room with so much tension, he wasn't used to this as he was only twelve years old, but he had to be their for his best mate's little sister.

"Hey Sara do you want to talk to your mom for a bit while I go see Nicky?" Grissom asked Sara.

"I'll come back in a bit and tell you how he's doing, okay?" Grissom continued.

Sara nodded her head, but made him promise to come back after.

"Yeah I will, see you in a little while." Grissom said before leaving.

"Hey sweetie, how you doing?" Laura asked as she came more into the room.

She got no reply from Sara though Sara just turned her head and turned on the television.

"Look, Sara, I really am sorry that I left you guys, I went to get help. I couldn't get you out all by myself." Laura said on the verge of tears, wondering when her little girl would talk to her again. She blamed herself already; she couldn't deal with her little girl blaming her too.

Sara still didn't turn her head so Laura just proceeded to sit in the chair the furthest away from the bed, so she could still keep an eye on her little girl.

In Nicks Room…

Grissom walked in and saw Nick talking to his Uncle Jim.

"Hey Nick, how you doing?" Grissom asked as he joined them by the bed.

"Hey Griss, I here you been sitting with Sara and helping her, thanks, you're a great friend" Nick replied.

"No problem man, you're there for me when I need help looking after my mom, I'm just looking out for my friend." Griss said, coming to take the seat that Jim had just vacated.

"Well I'll just leave you guys to talk. I'm just going to get some coffee, be back soon." Jim said.

"Okay." Both boys replied.

"Hey Nick, Sara isn't speaking to your mom, I think she blames her or something." Grissom told him.

"Ahh man, I'm not allowed out of this bed to go talk to her, do you reckon you could try and make her see it wasn't moms fault?" Nick asked.

"I'll see what I can do, but do you reckon she will listen to me?" Grissom replied.

"Yeah, sure she will, you saved her twice today, I think she sees you as her hero or something." Nick chuckled, trying to make light of the situation.

Grissom chuckled and said "I'm going to have to go in a bit, I'm sure my mom wondering where I am. I no Warrick got a lift back from the hospital as Greg was wheeled in."

"That's no problem, I'll be out tomorrow, I think we'll be going home, I don't know, I'll have to talk to my mom, but I'll text you tomorrow and tell you where we are so we can hang?" Nick asked.

"Yeah that's fine I'm not doing much after school, don't worry I will tell the teachers where you are, but I wont tell them what happened. I'm going to go and see if Sara will listen to what I have to say, then I'll be going, so I will see you tomorrow maybe." Grissom replied.

"Thanks again man." Nick replied with a wave goodbye.

As Grissom walked through the door to Sara's room he noticed her mom sitting as far away from the bed as possible and Sara was not even acknowledging her presence in the room.

"Hey erm Laura Nick wanted you for a moment." Grissom said, making up a lie so he could talk to Sara and try and get her to listen.

"Okay, thanks Grissom you have been a big help for such a young lad." Laura praised as she walked out the room.

"You came back." Sara said cheerily.

"Yeah I said I would, remember." Grissom said, and then ended with a smile, wondering how he was going to start off this conversation when she was only seven.

"I notice you're not talking to your mom, is everything okay?" Grissom asked as he came closer to the bed again.

"Well mommy left us and daddy blamed us for lying to him, but I didn't know where mommy was and he hit us because of mommy." Sara replied, starting to get a little bit upset again.

"I don't think your mom meant to leave you, she was just trying to get your Uncle Jim to help, I'm sure she didn't want your dad to hit you." Grissom tried to explain, as best as he could.

Sara nodded her head, but still not 100 sure she should talk to her mom.

"I have to go now, but I may come round and see Nick tomorrow if you all go back home, so I'll also see how you're doing, remember what I said okay?" Grissom asked.

Sara nodded her head and held out her arms to give him a hug. Grissom was not expecting this and was a little shocked, but he gave her a hug back.

Grissom gave her one last wave as he walked out the door, getting his phone out to call his mom and ask her to come and pick him up.

Later that night….

Sara woke up with a scream, making her mom jump up from the chair, which she fell asleep on, and the nurses rush in to see what was wrong.

Sara had just had a nightmare about her dad coming to get her again. Sara was shaking, she kept asking for Nick and wouldn't calm down, so the nurses decided to get her older brother.

They went into Nick's room and woke him up; they put him in a wheelchair, as he was still weak from the bruised ribs.

They wheeled him over to Sara's bed.

"Hey shorty what's wrong?" Nick asked with a yawn.

Hearing her brother's voice Sara calmed down a bit and the nurses felt it was okay to leave the room.

"I- I h—had a bad dream Nicky, daddy came back to get me." Sara said, still sobbing a little.

"It's okay, daddy wont get you, everyone is here to protect you." Nick said trying to sooth his sister.

"I want Isabelle, she will help me sleep." Sara said, asking for her favourite teddy.

As Sara said this, Laura slipped out the room, to get this one thing for her daughter, which was nothing from what they had to go through.

About half an hour later Laura came back in the room to see Nick still trying to get Sara to sleep. Nick saw the mom enter with Sara's teddy and she handed it over to him.

"Look shorty, mommy went and got Isabelle for you." Nick said, handing the teddy over to Sara, who hugged the bear tight.

Laura turned to leave the room, still thinking that her daughter wouldn't forgive her when she heard.

"Mommy."

Laura turned around to see Sara with her arms open, asking for a hug. Laura stepped up to the bed to hug her daughter. Sara then turned and gave her mom a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you mommy." Sara said, before snuggling back under the covers with her teddy and closing her eyes.

The nurses came back in to check on Sara, seeing she had gone to sleep they wheeled Nick back to his room.

Laura watched as they wheeled Nick out and turned back to look at Sara, a smile on her face thinking,_ I think she is on her way to forgiving me, I must thank Grissom for whatever he said to her, I knew Nick didn't really need to ask me anything._

With that thought Laura sat back on the closest chair to Sara and held her hand as she went back to sleep.

TBC...

a/n: well there's another chp 4 ya'll...hoped ya like!! plz leave a review!! & thnks 4 those of u who have reviewed! & plz review again!

sara & gsrgirl4eva


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Saving Them

a/n: well here's the next chp hope ya guys like sry it took awhile 2 update! well plz leave a review when ur done!!

thnks

sara & gsrgirl4eva

* * *

The next day...

the next day Sara woke up, and saw that her mom was still asleep, so she turned the TV on and made sure that the volume wasn't to loud to wake her mom up. Finding the channel she was looking for, Sara layed back down and snuggled up with Isabelle, and watched TV.

About five to ten minutes later, Laura woke up and saw her little girl watching TV.

'Morning baby girl,' Laura said to her daughter after stretching a bit.

'Morning mommy,' Sara replied to her mom while watching TV. Then turned to her mom and continued, 'Thank you for getting Isabelle for me mommy.'

'Your welcome angel,' Laura replied to her daughter.

After a few minutes of silence, Sara asked her mom a question.

"Mommy?" Sara asked getting her mom's attention.

"Yeah baby girl," Laura answered her daughter.

"Why did daddy think we were lying about not knowing where you were?" Sara asked her mom innocently.

"I don't know baby girl, but don't worry daddy's not going to hurt you any more," Laura told her daughter.

"You promise mommy?" Sara asked her mom not quite sure.

"Yes, I promise baby girl," Laura told her daughter as she got up and gave her a hug.

"Mommy?" Sara asked as she hugged her mom back.

"Yea angel," Laura answered her daughter.

"Can I go see Greg? I want to go see Greg mommy," Sara asked her mom.

"Alright, let me go get a nurse then we'll go see Greg ok baby girl?" Laura told her daughter before heading out the door to get the nurse.

"Okay mommy," Sara told her mom as she sat down and held her favorite teddy in her arms.

A few minutes later Laura came back in with a nurse and a wheel chair. After putting her daughter in the wheel chair, Laura wheeled her daughter out of the room and headed down the hall to Greg's room.

Greg's Room…

"Greg!" Sara called to her twin brother as she was wheeled into his room.

"Hi Sara," Greg replied.

Once Laura pushed Sara into the room she picked her little girl up and placed her on her brothers bed so they could talk. Giving her brother a hug, Sara asked,

"Are you ok Greg?"

"Yeah, I'm okay, they give me medicine like mommy does when we're sick." Greg answered his twin sister.

Both Greg and Sara layed down on the bed and cuddled up next to each other.

"Here Greg, you can have Isabelle to help you sleep," Sara told her brother as she handed him her favorite teddy.

"That's okay, its your favorite teddy," Greg told his sister.

"Are you sure?" Sara asked him.

"Yes, I'm sure," Greg, answered his sister.

A few minutes later, Both Greg and Sara cuddled up with their arms around each other. Laura sat in the chair watching her two youngest fall asleep. Walking over to the bed Laura lifted the blankets and covered both of her children. After making sure her kids would be ok, Laura walked out of the room and walked over to Nick's to check on her oldest son.

Walking into the room, Laura saw Nick sitting up and watching TV. "Hey Nicky how you feeling?" Laura asked her son walking into the room.

"Hi mom, I'm feeling better I'm still sore though, but I'm so ready to get out of here though. When will I be able to go home?" Nick said replying to his mom's questions.

"Hey I talked with your guys' doctor last night and he said that you and Sara can go home today this afternoon, but Greg has to stay over one more night since he got a concussion yesterday from hitting the wall." Laura told her son.

"Okay, well that's good at least me and Sara will be out of here today, to bad Greg can't go home, but I understand they need to keep him over night for observations." Nick said to his mom.

"Yeah, well I better get back to the kids their both asleep, its quite cute actually, their snuggled up to each other, with their arms around each other. Once your Uncle Jim gets here, I'll have him come get you and I'll get Sara then we can check you two out and get you guys home and into your own beds." Laura told him.

"Okay sounds good," Nick told her.

A couple hours later…

When Laura saw her brother Jim walk into her son's hospital room, she walked over to him and asked him if he could go ahead and get things ready for Nick and to get his doctor so they could wheel him out of the hospital, while she would wake her daughter up and also get her doctor and get the wheel chair for her also.

Fifteen minutes later, Laura met her brother by the car and put her daughter in the car after making sure she was in her seat. After shutting the car door Laura got in the car in the passenger side, and looked back to see her daughter leaning on her brothers shoulder as she held her favorite teddy in her arms, and watched her as she fell asleep.

Wrapping his arm around his little sister, Nick looked up at his mom and said, "I don't know how they can sit in their booster seats and just lean over and just fall asleep, that's gotta be really uncomfortable," Nick told his mom.

(A/n: over here in the u.s. kids who are still under 8 years old has to have a booster seat well over where my best friend lives (over in Indiana for those of who do live in the u.s.) they have to have a booster seat till they turn 8 yrs old any ways back to the story)

"Yeah, I know what you mean, just don't wake her up, she's still tired, and you know how grouchy she can be when she doesn't get her rest," Laura told her son warning him if he woke his sister up.

"I know mom, and don't worry I wont wake her up," Nick told his mom giving her his word that he won't wake his baby sister up.

At Jim's House…

When Jim pulled into his driveway, both Laura and Jim got out and got Nick and Sara's stuff out. Laura went around to where her daughter was seated, to get her out when Nick walked up and told her that he would get his sister for her.

"Hey mom, I got her, you have enough in your hands, I can carry her," Nick told his mom before opening the car door.

"You sure Nick? I mean I can get her." Laura replied to her son.

"Yes mom I can, and besides she's light as a feather," Nick said reassuring her that he would carry her and put her to bed.

Opening his sister's side of the door, Nick unbuckled her seat belt and lifted her up carefully trying not to wake her up. Not realizing he dropped her favorite teddy, Nick shut the car door, and went inside to put his little sister down in bed.

An hour later…

An hour later, while Laura was watching the news, she heard little small foot steps coming down the stairs, she looked over and saw her little girl coming down the stairs crying. Getting up and going over to her daughter Laura said,

"Hey baby, what's wrong?"

"I had another nightmare, and I don't have Isabelle, I can't find her mommy," Sara told her mom as she busted out crying.

"Oh baby, I'm sure she's around here somewhere, we'll look for her don't worry, she's around here somewhere." Laura told her daughter as she tried getting her to calm down.

Nick heard Sara and his mom talking, and could tell Sara was upset.

"Hey shorty, what's up?" Nick asked walking into the room.

"She can't find Isabelle." Laura said, replying to Nick.

"Can you remember where she had her last?" Laura continued, still calming Sara down.

"Well, I know she had it with her in the car, but I can't remember it being with her when she went to sleep, so it must have fell somewhere." Nick told his mom.

"Don't worry shorty, we'll find it." Nick said to Sara, he gave her a hug, then went to go and find his little sisters teddy.

As Nick was searching, he suddenly remembered bringing Sara in from the car, he couldn't remember if she had Isabelle with her. _It could still be in the car_, he thought.

TBC...

a/n: well here's the next chp! hope ya like it & plz leave a review..4 those of u who have been reviewing THNKS THEY MEAN ALOT!!

sara & gsrgirl4eva


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Saving Them

a/n: hey peeps sry it took like 4EVER to post this! things have come up...but ne ways..hopefully u'll like it! plz leave a review! they mean a lot...

again sry 4 taking 4 ever to post hopefully we'll post soon...

thnks 4 reading & reviewing (4 those who have been thnks!)

Sara and Gsrgirl4eva

Nick walked out of the house and went to the car. Opening the car door, Nick saw his little sister's teddy he thought, _'Must have dropped it when I picked shorty up.' _Running back inside, Nick saw his little sister still sitting on their mom's lap crying. Walking over to his sister Nick said,

"Hey shorty, guess what?"

"W-what Ni-Nicky?" Sara asked her brother.

"I found Isabelle," Nick told his sister as he handed her the teddy.

"Isabelle!" Sara said excited that she has her favorite teddy back, Sara then went and gave her older brother a hug and said, "Thanks Nicky."

"Your welcome shorty," Nick said hugging his sister back.

Getting up, Laura said, "Hey Nick, watch your sister for me, while I talk to Uncle Jim," Then Laura turned to her daughter and said, "Stay here with Nick, alright baby girl?"

"Okay mommy," Sara told her mom.

In the kitchen...

Laura walked into the kitchen, and walked over to her brother and said,

"Hey Jim, I'm going back to the hospital to be with Greg, so he won't be alone, mind if you watch the kids?'

"Yeah, that's fine with me just go tell the kids," Jim told his sister.

"Yeah, I will, I'll see you tomorrow afternoon," Laura told her brother before going into the living room.

Living Room...

"Hey guys, I'm goin' to the hospital to be with Greg so he's not alone tonight." Laura told her kids.

Not wanting her mom to leave Sara got up and somewhat ran to her mom and said, "Mommy don't go, what if he comes back?"

"Its just for tonight baby girl, and who might come back?" Laura told her daughter.

"Daddy, what if he comes back?" Sara asked her mom.

"Baby, daddy won't come back," Laura reassured her daughter.

"But what if he does?" Sara asked.

"Baby listen, daddy won't come back, and if he does then uncle Jim can handle it, but I promise daddy won't come back, ok?" Laura tried explaining to her daughter.

"Okay," Sara said to her mom.

"Now, I gotta go now, be good for uncle Jim ok?" Laura told her daughter as she gave her a hug before going over to say good-bye to her oldest.

"Okay mommy," Sara responded before going back and sitting on the couch next to her older brother with her favorite teddy in her hand.

After saying good-bye to her kids Laura said goodbye to her brother again before leaving. After watching their mom leave, Nick got up and went to the kitchen to get something to drink with his sister following behind him.

Looking up to see the kids walk in, Jim said, "You kids hungry?"

"I'm not all that hungry," Nick answered his uncle then turned to his little sister and asked, "You hungry shorty?"

"Yeah, a little," Sara answered.

"Okay then sweetie, what would you like?" Jim asked, searching the cupboards for food.

"Erm, I don't mind Uncle Jim, can I have a ham sandwich?" Sara asked, as she was only a little bit hungry and wanted something small.

"Yeah sure cookie, coming right up."

**Meanwhile at the hospital… **

"Hi, I'm here to see my son Greg Sidle." Laura said to the nurse in reception.

"I'm sorry ma'am but visiting hours are over." The nurse replied looking up.

"I know I just wanted to spend the night here with my son, I didn't want him to be alone." Laura said, hoping that the nurse would allow her, just for tonight, to spend it with her son.

"Okay ma'am, but just for tonight, you know where the room is right?" The nurse replied, she felt sorry for this woman, as she had herd the story of the kids being abused by their own father. _What some people in this world have to go through. _She thought.

"Yes, thank you so much." Laura smiled and replied, walking off to see how her youngest son was.

As Laura neared her son's room, she heard a commotion, nurses shouting for the doctors to bring the Defibrillation paddles with them. She heard beeping and instantly worried.

With a sprint, Laura made her way down the corridor. She let at a huge sigh of relief as she came to a stop in front of Greg's room and found him just laying there in bed, watching TV. She then took a moment to pray that whoever was in the room that flat lined would be alright, as this was the kids ward.

"Hey little man." Laura said as she walked into Greg's room.

"Hey mom, I thought you had to go home" Greg answered confused and excited that his mom was here.

"Is everybody okay?" He continued, suddenly worried that his dad may have come back.

Seeing the panic in her son's eyes she walked over and sat on the chair nearest to his bed.

"Everything is fine baby, I thought I would come and spend the night here and see how you are doing. Like a little sleepover." Laura said, stroking Greg's forehead.

The nurse walked into Greg's room for the nightly check ups and looked over at Laura.

"Do you want me to set up a bed for you to sleep in?" The nurse asked.

"Yes please, if it wouldn't be too much trouble." Laura answered.

"No not at all." The nurse said smiling, she then turned and walked out of the room to get the things she needed.

"So how are you my little man?" Laura asked her son.

"I'm okay mom, my stomach still hurts, but it is getting better." Greg replied.

"That's good, you will be home soon, I know Nick and Sara are missing you and Uncle Jim can't wait to see you again either." Laura said.

"I can't wait to see them either mommy." Greg replied.

The nurse came back into the room and started making up the bed for Laura, she remembered the commotion not too long ago and decided to ask if the little boy or girl would be okay.

"Hey, I heard a commotion a few minutes ago on this level is the child going to be okay?"

"Yeah she should be fine, it's a little girl, 8 years old I think, she has a hear problem, she has an operation first thing tomorrow so they can put in a pacemaker in her, which will send electrical currents to heart muscles which will regulate the beating of the heart. Poor thing, only 8 years old." The nurse explained.

"Oh, well as long as she will be okay that is good then." Laura replied.

The nurse nodded and left the room.

Seeing that Greg was tired she kissed him on the forehead and climbed into the bed the nurse had just set up for her.

"Try and get some sleep now little man, I'm here and im not going anywhere." Laura said to her son.

Greg nodded and rolled over; he then closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Laura just stared at her son for a while, then stared at the door, seeing that her son was safe and sound, lying in the bed right beside her, she allowed herself to succumb to sleep.

a/n: again plz leave a review again SO SORRY 4 updating late we need like 3 reviews before we post again...

thnks 4 reading!!

sara and gsrgirl4eva


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Saving Them…

A/n: ok well I'm like sooooooooooo sorry its been a while since I last updated…ne ways well hopefully I'll get the next chp posted soon..ne ways well hope ya like PLZ PLZ PLZE leave a review for me & gsrgirl4eva (who has been busy with college & all the fun jazz! Lol..) ne ways plz leave a review GREATLY appreciated & thnks 4 those who have reviewed ne ways onward story!!

Sara

98989898989898989898989898989

The Next day at Jim's place...

"The next morning, Nick woke up and quietly got out of bed trying not to wake his baby sister. Walking downstairs Nick walked over to the living room and turned the TV on but keeping it on a low volume.

Fifteen minutes later, Brass saw his nephew watching TV, and went over and sat by him. "Morning, how ya doing kiddo?" Brass asked.

"Morning Uncle Jim, I'm doing okay, just thinking," Nick replied back to his uncle.

"Mind if I ask what ya thinking about?" Jim asked.

"Just thinking about how I could have prevented my dad from hurting the kids, and how I told well more like promised, Sara that everything would be okay the night before everything happened." Nick answered.

"Nick this isn't your fault, your not the one to blame. The only person to blame is your dad." Brass said to his nephew.

"Yeah, but then why does it feel like it is my fault?" Nick asked.

Before Brass could answer his nephew, both Brass and Nick heard Sara screaming and ran to the bedroom. Walking into the bedroom both Brass and Nick walked over to Sara.

"Hey cookie, what's wrong?" Brass asked his niece.

"I-I h-had a ba-bad dream," Sara answered her uncle as she cried, then reached out for her older brother.

Walking to his little sister, Nick picked his sister up and tried calming her down, "Hey shorty its ok, everything's going to be ok."

"What if he comes back Nicky? In my dream daddy came back and he hurt us worse." Sara told her older brother as she cried on her older brothers chest, getting his shirt wet.

Walking over to his niece and nephew Brass said, "Hey kiddo, your daddy's not going to come back, and I'll make sure he doesn't come back."

"You promise Uncle Jim?" Sara asked her uncle going over to him to give him a hug.

"Yes, I promise." Jim answered his niece and hugged her back. Standing up with his niece in his arms Jim asked.

"So anybody hungry?"

"Yeah, I'm getting hungry," Nick, answered his uncle.

"What about you cookie, you hungry?" Jim asked his niece as he tickled her some.

While laughing Sara replied, "Yeah, I'm hungry."

"Who wants Pancakes?" Brass asked as he put his niece down.

"Me! Me!" Sara jumped up and down, smiling, happy for the change of topic.

"I'll take some too." Nick said smiling at his little sister then continued, "You need help Uncle Jim?"

"Nope, you two just go watch TV or something for a few minutes while I fix them." Brass said, getting a pan out and putting it on the stove.

"Okay! I get the TV this time!" Sara raced Nick to the living room.

"No fair!" Nick started laughing. "Don't make me watch Dora." He said pleadingly.

"Anything but Dora!"

"Don't worry Nicky, Dora's not on till later." She said smiling as she turned on Blue's Clues.

Nick sighed as he saw Sara's mischievous smile.

Sara, thirsty, saw a coffee cup sitting on the in-table, and grabbed it to take a drink of what she thought was juice.

"Ugh! Nasty! What is this?" Sara yelled out, disgusted. "Nicky, what's this?"

Nick got up and took the cup from Sara, taste testing it.

"That's Uncle Jim's coffee shorty." Nick said, taking it to the kitchen. He put it on the counter where Brass was mixing the pancake batter. "Sara got a taste of your coffee." He chuckled.

Sara came into the kitchen then. "Is the pancakes done yet Uncle Jim?"

"No honey, but I see you got a taste of my coffee." He said laughing. "Did you like it?"

"Nope! It was so gross!"

He had to bite his lip from laughing harder. "That's because coffee isn't for 7 year old girls, it's for grownups."

"Well" Sara said crossing her arms. "Even when I am a grownup, I aint drinking that nasty stuff!"

Jim chuckled. "Yeah, right. I'll believe that, when I see it." He smiled, as he continued to make pancakes.

Sara let out a snort and laughed. "Uh huh, well, you better keep on watching forever, cause I'm not drinkin it." She replied like her 7-year-old self and walked back to watch Blue's Clues.

Nick chuckled and followed her in the living room, as Blue's Clues was coming to an end. He picked up the remote and switched through the stations, as Sara stood up and yelled.

"Nicky! Stop! Turn it back!" Sara shouted as she got the remote from Nick.

"What is so important Sar?" Nick sighed.

"It's Shirley Temple!" Sara yelled excitedly. "Animal crackers in my soup, monkey's and rabbits loop the loop. Gosh oh gee but I have fun Swallowing animals one by one." She sung along to Shirley Temple's Animal Cracker song.

"You've got to be kidding me." Nick rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Nope, not kidding. He he." Sara laughed as she turned back to her show.

"Nick, pancakes are done. That means you too Ms Shirley Temple."

"Coming Uncle Jim. Come on Sar." Nick said getting up and heading to the kitchen.

"Ha." Giggled Sara as she turned off the TV and followed Nick.

Walking into the kitchen, Sara asked, "Uncle Jim, when's mommy coming home?"

"Well, your mommy should be home this afternoon with your brother." Jim answered his niece.

"Greg's coming home?" Sara asked excitedly.

"Yes, Greg is coming home. Now eat your breakfast before it gets cold." Jim told his niece.

"Okay," Sara replied back to her uncle and went back to eating her breakfast.

A few hours later in the afternoon, both Nick and Sara were in the living room playing a game when they heard the doorbell ring.

"Hey Nick, can you get that for me please?" Jim asked his nephew from upstairs.

"Yeah sure Uncle Jim," Nick replied as he got up to go answer the door after telling his sister that he'll be right back.

Answering the door, Nick saw his mom holding his brother then said, "Hey mom, hey Greg, how you doing?"

"Hi Nicky, I'm doing good, I still feel sore though," Greg replied to his older brother.

"So you goin' to let us in, or are we going to just stand out here all day?" Laura asked her son jokingly.

"Oh yea, sorry, come on in," Nick said then called his little sister, "Hey Sara come here,"

Hearing her brother call her, and walked over to her brother. When she saw her mom and said, "Mommy, your back!"

"Hey angel, I told you I would be back," Laura said to her daughter as she walked into the living room and put her son on the couch. Then continued,

"So where's your uncle kids?"

"He's upstairs," Nick answered as he went up and got his uncle.

"Hey Uncle Jim moms home." Nick said as he reached Jim's room.

"Okay sport, I'll be down in a minute, I just got to finish up, up here and I'll be ready" Jim replied from his bedroom.

"Okay Uncle Jim." Nick said as he went back down the stairs.

"He said he'll be down in a minute mom." Nick said as he walked into the living room.

"Okay Nicky, so did you two have fun last night?" Laura asked both Nick and Sara.

"Yup we sure did," Nick, answered his mom.

Walking over to her mom Sara asked, "Mommy when are we going back home?"

TBC...

a/n: ok well there's the chp i'll try & update asap...no promises tho cuz of school & all & gsrgirl4eva has college & wut not soo ne ways well PLZ leave a review & thnks 4 those who have been!!

sara & gsrgirl4eva


	13. Chapter 13

Saving Them chp 13

A/N: hey guys…sorry for the late update…I am TRULY sorry! Hopefully I can post the next chp up in a few days….but first I need reviews before I can post again…lol…ne ways onward story & PLZ leave a review when ur done reading!!

Sara

08080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808

Placing her daughter on her lap, Laura said, "Well baby girl, I'm not sure when exactly we will be going back home, but I was thinkin' that we could look for a new house, and start fresh."

"But what about our house mommy?" Sara asked her mom.

"Well, if we find a new house, then we can sell the house we're living in right now, what do you guys think?" Laura asked her kids.

"I think it's a good idea mom, then we can all start fresh in a new house," Nick answered his mom.

"Okay, so what about you two?" Laura asked Sara and Greg.

"Are we going to be moving away from Uncle Brass?" Sara asked.

"No sweetheart, we're not gonna move away from Uncle Brass," Laura answered her daughter.

"Mommy, I don't want to go back to that house where daddy hurt us," Sara told her mom.

"I don't want to either mommy," Greg also said to his mom.

"I know you guys don't want too, that's why I came up with the idea of moving to a new house, where it won't remind you guys of daddy," Laura told them.

A few minutes later Brass came downstairs and walked into the living room. Seeing his sister Brass said, "Hey Laura, hey buddy, how you doin'?"

"Hi Uncle Brass, I'm doing good," Greg answered his uncle.

"That's good buddy," Brass said.

"Were the kids good for you?" Laura asked her older brother.

"Yeah, they were good, their always good when they come over," Brass told his younger sister.

"That's good," Laura said then asked Nick and Sara a question, "So what did you guys do while you guys stayed here?"

"We played games, then we got to watch some T.V.," Sara told her mom excitedly.

"Really?" Laura asked, glad to see a smile on her daughters face.

"Yeah, and this morning Uncle Brass made pancakes too!" Sara told her mom as she got off her mom's lap.

"Wow, that's really cool sweetie," Laura told her.

"Mommy, are we staying the night here again?" Sara asked her mom innocently.

"Well, we'll probly head over to the hotel later, and stay over there, so we're not in Uncle Brass's way," Laura told her daughter.

"But mommy, can't we stay here again?" Sara asked.

"No honey, we're gonna go stay at the hotel tonight," Laura told her.

"But mommy, I want to stay here, can't we stay here? Please mommy?"

"Sara Elizabeth, I said no, now stop asking," Laura told her daughter sternly.

Sara stood there staring at her mom with tears in her eyes; then she ran upstairs to the guest bedroom.

Nick got up and looked over at his mom he picked up his younger brother and walked upstairs to go check on his sister to make sure she was ok. Watching his niece and nephews go upstairs, Brass turned to his sister and said,

"You know Laura, you and the kids could always stay here until the house is done with." Brass told his sister.

"I don't want to put you through all this, I mean I know its most likely going to be hard for the kids." Laura told her brother.

"Its fine, and your not putting me through all this, I'm your brother, and I'm here for you. So I'm telling you, you and the kids can stay here until your able to go back to your guys' home, or for however long you want to stay. It doesn't bother me, really, I love having the kids here." Brass told her.

"Okay, as long as your sure bout letting us stay here, then I guess we can stay here until we're aloud back home," Laura said, then she stood up, and walked towards the stairs after telling Brass she was going to go to talk to the kids.

Walking up to the guest room, Laura knocked on the door. After hearing them say that she could come in.

"Hey boys mind if I talk to your sister alone for a few?" Laura asked the boys.

"Yea sure mom, no problem," Nick said as he and Greg walked out of the bedroom.

After making sure the boys' left, Laura shut the bedroom door, then walked over to the bed and sat down by her crying daughter.

"Hey sweetie, you ok?" Laura asked.

Sara just sat on the bed playing with her hands, hoping her mom would leave her alone, since she pretty much yelled at her.

When Laura didn't get an answer from her daughter, she tried talking to her again,

"Sara honey, listen, I didn't mean to yell at you, if that's what it sounded like, I'm sorry sweetheart." Laura told her.

After a few minutes of silence Sara said, "But it felt like you did mommy, I don't want to go to a hotel, I want to stay here with Uncle Brass, he said he would protect us, incase daddy came back. He said he would make sure that daddy wouldn't come near us. Mommy why did daddy hurt us? Why did he say that we lied to him about not knowing where you were?"

"Awe hun, we're not goin to go to a hotel after all, we're gonna stay here with Uncle Brass until we can go back home. I don't know why daddy hurt you guys angel, and I'm not sure why he said that you guys lied, I'm not sure why daddy did the things he did hun," Laura told her daughter, her heartbreaking at the questions her daughter asked.

"I miss the old daddy mommy, the old daddy didn't yell at us, and he didn't hurt us, I miss that daddy mommy. I want the daddy that used to play with us all the time mommy," Sara told her mom with tears running down her face.

"I know you do baby, and I miss the old daddy too, I wish I could go back in time and change it all, but I can't." Laura told her daughter.

"I know mommy, are we really going to move mommy?" Sara asked her mom as she dried her eyes.

"Yes, baby, once we find a house, we will be moving and don't worry we won't be moving far away from Uncle Brass," Laura told her daughter.

"When do we get to go back home?" Sara asked her mom innocently.

"Well whenever they get done goin' over our house, then we'll be able to move back home." Laura told her.

"Okay," Sara said then continued, "Mommy, I love you."

"I love you too baby girl," Laura said with tears in her eyes as she hugged her little girl.

Hearing a knock on the door, Laura said, "Come in."

"Hey how's it going in here?" Brass asked his sister as he walked in the room.

"Its going good," Laura answered as she sat her little girl on her lap.

Getting up off her mom's lap, Sara walked over to her uncle and said, "I love you Uncle Brass,"

"I love you too kiddo," Brass said as he picked his niece up and gave her a hug.

"Hey kiddo, why don't you go get your brothers, ok?" Brass said to his niece as he put her down.

"Okay, Uncle Brass," Sara replied as she ran out of the room to go get her brothers.

Turning to his younger sister Brass asked, "So what do you think of taking the kids out for dinner?"

"Yeah, that sounds good to me, it'll get the kids out of the house," Laura replied to her brother.

Hearing the kids come back into the room, Laura stood up and told the kids to go ahead and have a seat on the bed.

After they all sat down, Brass said, "Your mom, and I were talking, and wanted to know if you kids would like to go out for dinner?"

"Where we going to go eat?" Greg asked his Uncle.

"Well, we were going to let you kids decide where you guys want to go eat." Brass answered his nephew.

After thinkin' for a few minutes Greg asks, "Can we go to Pizza Hut?"

"I don't care," Brass said then continued, "What about you two? Pizza hut sound ok?"

"I want Pizza hut!!" Sara said excitedly.

"Alrighty then, what about you Nick, Pizza Hut ok with you?" Laura asked her oldest.

"Yeah, that's fine," Nick, answered his mom.

"YAY! We get to have Pizza Hut!" Sara said as she jumped up and down, after she got off her older brother's lap.

"Uncle Brass, Sara didn't drink your coffee again did she?" Nick asked his uncle jokingly.

"Not that I know of," Brass said then turned to his excited seven-year-old niece, "You didn't drink my coffee again did you?"

"No, Uncle Brass, that stuff is REALLY gross! I wouldn't drink that again," Sara, answered her uncle.

"You didn't let her drink coffee did you Jim?" Laura asked her brother.

"No, I guess this morning, she took a small drink of my coffee by accident," Brass told his sister.

"Oh, I see," Laura said then turned to her daughter, "So did you like it?"

"No! It was nasty!" Sara replied to her mom.

"Why don't you kids go get your socks and shoes on, then we'll leave to go to Pizza Hut," Brass suggested to the kids.

After getting the kids ready to go out for dinner, Laura and Brass got the kids loaded up in the car, they drove off to Pizza Hut.

An hour and half later, on the way home from Pizza Hut, sitting in her booster seat, Sara leaned over and layed her head on her older brothers shoulder and drifted off to sleep. Looking over to see who was laying on him, Nick saw his little sister fall asleep on him. Then he looked over at his younger brother and saw that he was also falling asleep.

About ten minutes later, Jim had pulled in the driveway of the house, and helped Laura unload the kids. He grabbed Sara, as Laura grabbed Greg. Nick got out as well, and unlocked the door with their spare key.

"I'm going to take Sara to the spare room." Said Brass.

"Okay, do you mind if the boys take the other?"

"Not at all. Go right ahead."

Laura nodded, and carried Greg to the other spare room and laid him down, as she put his nightclothes on him. She silently kissed him goodnight, and turned on the nightlight, and walked out of the room, heading into Sara's room.

"She still asleep?" Laura asked her brother.

"Yeah. She's out of it. Need me to get the room ready for the boys?"

"Sure. I'll get Sara in her night clothes." Laura said as she got the clothes out of the dresser.

"Okay. I'll be back then." Brass said, leaving the room.

Laura changed Sara's clothes, into nightclothes. She kissed Sara's forehead, and turned on her nightlight as well. "Goodnight baby girl."

Laura walked out of the room and saw that Nick was heading to the room that he and Greg are sharing and walked up to him.

"Night Nicky, love you," Laura said to her oldest as she gave him a hug goodnight.

"Night mom, love you too," Nick, said as he hugged her back.

"Night Jim." Laura peeked into Jim's room.

"Night Laura. Sleep well." Brass said to his sister.

"You too." Laura said, as she headed to her spare room, at the end of the hallway.

The house was dark, save for the lights in the hall, and nightlight's in the kids room. Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse.

TBC…

A/n: hey sorry guys that the chp has been updated like late...it's been hectic…ne ways PLZ leave a review…Plz?? (Shows puppy dog eyes) thanks for those who have been reading!!

Sara

TRIVIA TIME =D

This question is up for grabs!! Can ANYONE find the verse, in the story, that is from the book, "The Night Before Christmas"?

Cookies for those who guess right!


	14. Chapter 14

Saving Them Chapter 14

A/n: hey guys sorry for the long awaited update....hope ya like the chapter and please leave a review at the end of the chpater...thanks for reading...

Sara and gsrgrl4eva

**_3 years later… _**

They had now moved into a house about three blocks away from Jims'. As Sara said she didn't want to live too far from her Uncle Jim. Everything was going great with their new start, Greg and Sara are now 10 years old, and Nick had turned 15.

"Hey mom, do you reckon Griss, Warrick and Cath could come over later? I haven't seen much of them outside of school lately as I've been looking after the twins."

"Yeah sure Nicky that should be okay. Just not too late alright, cause you still have school in the morning." Laura told her son, knowing that he had been spending a lot of time helping her out looking after Greg and Sara.

"Thanks mom." Nick replied as he walked passed her to call his friends.

_On the phone upstairs…_

"Hey Griss, you want to come over tonight and order pizza, and just chill at my place with the guys?

"Yeah that sounds cool, you want me to ring them up and tell them?" Grissom asked.

"Yeah, cool, thanks man, okay I'll see you at 6 then?" Nick replied, happy that he would be able to catch up with his friends outside of school again.

"That should be fine, okay I'll see you in a bit, bye" Grissom replied

"Okay, bye." Nick said as he put the phone down

_Later that night…_

Nick, Warrick, Grissom and Catherine were just hanging in Nick's room when his door was opened. He looked to the door and saw Sara and Greg coming into his room. He let out a frustrated breath, even though he loved his little brother and sister more than anything, he just wished he could have some time to himself with his friends.

"Hey Nick, can we come play too?" Sara asked.

"No Sar, not tonight, maybe some other time. Now can you and Greg please go and play in your rooms?" Nick asked, trying to be polite as he could so he wouldn't upset his younger sister.

"Please Nicky, we don't know what to do, it's fun playing with you" Greg asked him again.

"I said no Greg, now please can you and Sara leave?" Nick asked again, slowly losing his patience.

Sara and Greg, not listening to their older brother walked more into the room.

"Hey everyone." Sara said.

Grissom, Warrick and Catherine didn't know what to do, because they could see their friend becoming mad, but they didn't want to ignore Sara either, so they said Hey back.

"Look you two, I told you that you weren't allowed in my room tonight so will you guys just go!" Nick said having lost all of his patience.

Greg took a few steps back, and shouted, "FINE!" then proceeded to run out of the room into his own room and slammed the bedroom door.

Nick looked shocked that he had actually raised his voice so much at his younger brother and sister, when he saw Sara still standing there, a lone tear running down her face.

Feeling guilty about making his sister cry, he got up from his seated position of his bedroom floor and went to walk over to Sara. As he got within touching distance he said,

"Look, Sar, I'm sorr…"

Although before he got a chance to finish his sentence, Sara too, ran out of the room and slammed her bedroom door.

"That was a bit harsh wasn't it Nick?" Catherine spoke allowed, after a minute had passed in silence.

Hearing the muffled cries of his little sister through the wall, whose bedroom was next to his, Nick rested his chin against his chest and took a deep breath.

"I know I don't know why I snapped like that." Nick replied.

Nick then heard footsteps coming up the stairs, his face paled slightly, knowing his mom had heard the banging of the doors and was coming upstairs to see what was going on.

As Laura got to the top of the stairs, she saw that Nicks' door was open, so she popped in his room first to see what was going on.

"Hey Nicky, I heard banging, what is going on up here?" Laura asked.

"Oh, err, well." Before Nick could give a proper reply Sara opened her bedroom door.

"Mommy" she said quietly, and Laura turned to face her daughter. She saw that Sara had dried tears on her cheeks and was holding her favorite stuffed animal that she's had since she was brought home from the hospital, Laura then, went to see what the matter was with Sara.

Laura walked into Sara's bedroom and sat down on her bed.

"Hey sweetie, what's the matter?" Laura asked as Sara came down to sit beside her, as she was still holding the teddy.

"Well me and Greg wanted to play with Nick and his friends, but Nick said that we weren't allowed, and I only said hello to everyone and then Nick got mad and shouted at us." Sara said as tears started to run down her face again.

"Oh honey, you and Greg can't always play with Nick. He just wanted sometime to hang out with his friends, because he has been looking after you and Greg a lot recently." Laura explained.

"I'm sorry mommy, I just wanted to play." Sara replied as she cuddled up to her mom.

"I know baby, but sometimes Nick likes some time to do some of his own things. Okay?" Laura asked, seeing that Sara had calmed down.

"Okay mommy." Sara replied.

"Good girl, now I'm going to talk to Greg now, and I will talk to Nick later about raising his voice at you two like he did." Laura said.

"Okay, mommy," Sara replied to her mom as she gave her a hug.

After giving her daughter a hug back, Laura stood up off of her daughters bed, and walked out of her bedroom, and walked over to her youngest son's room which was just across the hall from Sara's room.

Knocking on his door, Laura heard him say, "Come in" and walked on into his room.

"Hey hun, you ok?" Laura asked her son.

"Hi mom, why did Nicky have to yell at us like that?" Greg asked innocently.

"Sweetie, he just wanted to spend time with his friends, since it's been awhile since he got to hang out with them. Like I told your sister, your older brother won't want to you two hanging out all the time. You can ask him to see if you two can hang out with him, but just remember that if he says no, he says no alright?" Laura told Greg.

"Okay," Greg replied to his mom.

A few hours later, Laura was downstairs watching T.V. when she looked over and saw her oldest coming in the living room. "Nick, we need to have a talk." Laura told her oldest as she told him to come and sit down on the couch.

"Yeah, mom?" Nick asked as he sat down on the couch next to his mom.

"Okay, I know you know that your siblings love hanging out with you, and to them, you're their world. But I want to know, is why did you yell at them like you did earlier tonight?" Laura asked her oldest.

"I didn't mean to yell at them the way I did, I was just starting to get a little annoyed that they wanna hang out all the time. I also don't get to hang out with my friends as much 'cause I'm always babysitting them. Yeah I love them and all, but I at least want to hang out with my friends." Nick told his mom as he started feeling even guiltier since he yelled at his siblings.

"I know hun, I already talked to them about that, just next time in the near future, try not to yell at them. Especially your sister, you know how sensitive she is." Laura told him.

"Yeah, I know mom," Nick said to his mom, then got up and went upstairs to check on his siblings.

Upstairs in Greg's room, both Greg, and Sara were playing a game when they heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," Greg said.

"Hey guys how's it going?" Nick asked his siblings.

Both Greg and Sara got up off the floor and went over to his bed and sat down, not wanting to talk to him. Not getting a reply back from either of his siblings, Nick walked over to where they were sitting and bent down in front of them to their level.

"Hey guys, about earlier, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you." Nick told them, hoping they would at least start talking to him again.

"But you did Nicky, we just wanted to play with you," Greg told his older brother.

"I know kid, and I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you guys, you forgive me?" Nick asked them.

"Yeah, I guess," Greg, answered his older brother.

Not getting a reply from his younger sister, Nick asked Greg to leave the room so he could talk to her, once Greg left, he turned to his sister, "Hey kid, what's wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Sara told her older brother.

"Come on shorty, talk to me. You can tell me," Nick said as he tried getting is little sister to open up to him.

"Well, when you yelled at us, it reminded me of when daddy would yell," Sara told her older brother with tears running down her face.

"I'm sorry shorty, will you forgive me?" Nick asked her.

"I guess I can," Sara told her brother.

"Sar', you know I love ya right?" Nick asked her

"Yeah," Sara answered.

"I'm always going to love you, no matter what happens, just know that there's going to be times where I just want to hang out with my friends, like today," Nick tried explaining to her.

"Yeah, I know Nicky, and I love you too .I'm also sorry about earlier too," Sara told her brother as she got up and gave him a hug.

"Hey, its ok, don't worry about it," Nick told her as he hugged his sister back. Nick then got up, still holding his little sister; he walked out of the bedroom and walked down the stairs.

While they were walking down the stairs, Sara asked, "Nicky, can we watch a movie?"

"Sure why not shorty, what movie do you want to watch?" Nick asked his little sister.

"Can we watch finding Nemo?" Sara asked him.

"Sure, we can watch it, why don't you go get it ready, and I'll go fix us some popcorn, and make sure its ok with mommy first alright," Nick told her as he put her down.

"Okay," Sara replied as she ran downstairs into the living room.

**In the living room…**

Running into the living room, Sara ran over to her mom and asked, "Mommy, is it ok if me and Nicky watch a movie?"

"Yeah, sure thing sweetie, you guys can," Laura told her ten-year-old daughter.

Giving her mom a hug, Sara said, "Thanks mommy."

"Your welcome angel," Laura told her daughter as she hugged her back.

Sara left the living room and went into the kitchen to see what her older brother was doing and to tell him what their mom said. Seeing her brother by the microwave, she walked up to him and said, "Nicky, mommy said we could watch a movie."

"Okay squirt, why don't you go get the movie ready and I'll be there in a few, alright?" Nick told his sister as he got the popcorn out of the microwave when it was done popping.

"Okay Nicky," Sara replied as she ran back into the living room to put the movie in.

A few minutes later Nick came into the living room with the popcorn and sat on the couch beside his sister. Half an hour later, Nick looked down to find his little sister asleep. Setting the popcorn bowl on the coffee table, Nick carefully got up, and quietly picked his sister up and carried her up the stairs.

Carefully opening the door, Nick walked into his sister's room, walked over to her bed to lay her down. While he was doing that Nick heard a soft whimper coming from his sister.

"Nicky?"

"Hey its ok shorty, I'm just putting you to bed, here's Isabelle," Nick said as he handed his sister's favorite teddy to her.

"I love you Nicky, and I'm sorry about earlier today," Sara told her brother sleepily.

"Its okay, don't worry about it, and I love you too squirt," Nick said as he gently gave her a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

Watching his baby sister turn on her side clutching the teddy, she quickly fell asleep, and after making sure the nightlight was on, Nick quietly walked out of the room making sure the door was cracked open. After saying goodnight to his mom, Nick walked back to his room, and got in bed.

TBC…


	15. Chapter 15

Saving Them Chapter 15

A few days later after Nick yelled at his siblings, he got off the bus, and walked to the front door. Walking inside, Nick set his bag down, and got a snack. After an hour later, Nick walked outside, just as the bus was pulling up to the driveway, to help get his younger siblings off the bus.

Watching Greg get off the bus, Nick said, "Hey kid, how was school?"

"It was okay, nothing new," Greg, answered his older brother.

Couple minutes later, both Nick, and Greg, saw Sara getting off the bus slowly. Nick walked up to her and asked, "Hey shorty how was school?"

Running up to her brother, Sara, who felt like crying, just wrapped her arms around her older brother, not wanting to say anything. Bending down to his sister, Nick asked,

"Hey, whats wrong Sar'?"

Not wanting to say anything, Sara just wrapped her arms around her brothers' neck, and buried her face, in the crook of his neck.

Picking his sister up, Nick told Greg to grab Sara's bag, and take it inside with them. Walking into the living room, Nick sat his sister down on the couch, and bent down to her level, and asked,

"Okay, shorty, what's wrong, what happened at school?"

"N-Nothing happened at s-school," Sara answered her brother with tears running down her face.

"Then whats wrong? You can tell me," Nick said as he tried to get his little sister to tell him.

"I-its just th-that I don't feel so good, and e-earlier at school, m-my t-teacher w-wouldn't let m-me go to the n-nurses o-office. S-she j-just told me th-that I will be f-fine i-if I just g-got a d-drink o-of water."

After Nick called Greg into the living room, Nick asked, "Hey Greg, can you go get me the thermometer out of the medicine cabinet?"

"Yeah, sure," Greg answered as he went into the kitchen to get the thermometer for Nick. A few minutes later, Greg came back into the living room with the thermometer, and handed it to Nick.

Taking the thermometer from Greg, Nick takes it and tells his sister to open her mouth and so he can stick it under her tongue. After she closed her mouth, they waited patiently for a few minutes for the thermometer goes off. A few minutes later, the thermometer beeped, Nick took it out of his sister's mouth and read what it said.

"Dang squirt, you do have a fever, 99.9, come on lets go put you in bed, "Nick said as he stood up.

Up stairs in Sara's room…

Tucking his sister in bed, Nick hands her, her favorite stuffed animal. After hugging his sister, Sara asks, "Nicky, can you stay here for a while?"

"Ya sure shorty, but just until you fall asleep okay?" Nick answered as he got on the bed, after Sara scooted over for him.

"Okay," Sara replied softly, as she snuggled close to her brother.

Fifteen minutes later, Nick quietly got up off the bed, and walked quietly out of the room, and made sure the bedroom door was cracked open.

Downstairs in the living room…

Walking into the living room, Nick said to Greg, "Hey Greggo, make sure you keep it quiet, Sara's upstairs asleep, and she's not feeling well."

"Okay, I will," Greg, answered his brother.

A couple hours Later, Sara woke up and feeling a lot worse than better, she walked down stairs to look for her older brother. She then found him in the living room watching T.V. with Greg. Walking over to Nick, she sat down next to him and cuddled up to him.

Nick looked down at his sister and asked, "Hey how ya feeling kid?"

"I feel a lot worse, and I want mommy," Sara replied with tears running down her face.

"Mommy should be coming home shortly. Do you want somethin' to drink?" Nick told her.

"Yeah, can I have some apple juice please?" Sara asked him, as she dried her eyes, and tried to calm down.

"Sure thing squirt, I'll be right back," Nick said as he stood up to get his little sister some juice.

In the kitchen…

While getting his sister something to drink, their mom comes in the door, where it leads to the garage. Seeing her son get a drink she says,

"Hey Nicky, what ya doing?"

"I'm just getting Sara some juice, she has a temp, and you can tell she doesn't look so good. She just got up from a two hour nap." Nick answered his mom as he put the juice back in the fridge.

"Awe, poor thing, I'll go check on her," Laura said as she walked into the living room.

Seeing her baby girl, Laura walked over to her and said "Hey baby girl, how ya feeling?"

"Hi mommy!" Sara said excitedly when she saw her mom walk into the living room, then she continued, "I don't feel so good, Nicky took my temperature earlier today, and he said it was 99.9. I feel a lot worse than I did when I got home today."

"I'll be right back, I'm gonna go get the thermometer and see if its any higher," Laura replied as she got went into the kitchen to get the thermometer from the medicine cabinet.

A couple minutes later, Laura came back into the living room, and walked back over to Sara and told her to open her mouth so she could take her temp. Laura took out the thermometer after it beeped.

"Its 102.5, well looks like you do have a fever hun, why don't you go on upstairs and get in bed so we can try and break that fever hun," Laura told her daughter as she followed her daughter up the stairs.

Walking up the stairs with her mom Sara replies, "I don't want to go back to bed mommy,"

"I know you don't baby, but you need to rest up, and it'll help break the fever," Laura tried to explain to her little girl as they entered Sara's bedroom.

Once Laura tucked her daughter in bed, Sara started crying and said, "Mommy, I feel like I'm going to get sick."

"Okay come baby girl, let's get you to the bathroom," Laura said as she quickly got her daughter in the bathroom.

Not even a few minutes later, Laura was sitting behind her daughter holding her hair back as she heard her daughter get sick in the toilet. Nick then, came upstairs to make sure everything was okay, with Greg behind him.

"Mom, is everything okay?" Nick asked his mom when he came into the bathroom.

"Everything is fine hun, your sister's just sick, why don't you take Greg, and go do something, like play a game or watch a movie." Laura suggested to her oldest son while rubbing soothing circles on her daughters back.

"Okay," Nick said as he turned to walk out of the bathroom after saying, "Come on Greg, lets go find a game to play."

"Okay Nicky," Greg says as he follows his older brother to find a game to play.

Watching her two sons leave, Laura turned back to her daughter, who stopped getting sick for now, and said, "You okay now baby girl?"

Trying to calm down, Sara replied, "Yeah, I think so."

"Lets get ya cleaned up and back in bed, alright?" Laura said not really asking but telling her.

"Okay," Sara replied to her mom.

After helping her daughter get cleaned up, Laura carried her to her bedroom, since she's light as a feather. Walking into her daughter's room, Laura layed her daughter down on the bed. Once she got her daughter settled under the covers, then asks, "You want Isabelle?"

"Yes please mommy, and I don't want the covers on me, it's too hot," Sara told her mom as she tried to take the covers off of her.

Trying to put the covers back on her, Laura said, "Sweetheart, I know it's too hot, but it'll help break your fever."

"I'll be right back, alright baby?" Laura said to her daughter before she left her daughter's room.

"Okay mommy," Sara told her mom, as she watched her mom leave. Feeling like she's getting to hot, Sara decided to go ahead and take the covers off of her, just until her mom gets back.

A few minutes later, Laura came back into her daughter's room, with a wet cold wash cloth, and a bucket, just incase she felt sick again. Seeing that her daughter had takin' the covers off of her, she said,

"Sara baby, you need to be kept under the covers. Here's a cold wash cloth to stick on your forehead, and I brought you a bucket just incase you get sick again, and so you don't have to get out of bed." Laura told her daughter as she stuck the bucket on the floor after putting the cold washcloth on her daughter's forehead.

"I don't want to be sick any more mommy," Sara told her mom with tears in her eyes.

"I know you don't baby, the sooner you get some rest, the sooner you'll get better," Laura told her daughter as she sat down on the side of the bed.

Making sure her ten year old was settled in, Laura walked out of the room, leaving the door cracked open so she could hear her daughter calling for her. Walking to Nick's room, which was next to Sara's room, Laura walked in when she saw her boys playing a board game, "Hey guys, how's it going?"

"Hey mom, its going okay, just playing a game, how's Sara?" Nick asked his mom.

Sitting on his bed Laura responded, "Well right now she's asleep, and just make sure you boys keep it down, she's not feeling well. If the fever goes up anymore I may have to take her to the E.R. to see what's going on."

"Lets just hope it doesn't raise any higher," Nick said to his mom, feeling sorry for his baby sister.

"Yeah me too, so how was school you guys?" Laura asked them, changing the subject.

"It was good," Nick, answered his mom as he got up to stand.

"That's good," Laura said then turned to her youngest son, "What about you Greg, how was school?"

"It was okay," Greg, answered his mom.

"Well, I'll just leave you kids to it, I'm gonna make dinner here shortly. What would you kids want for dinner?" Laura asked them before walking out the door.

"It doesn't matter, can we order pizza?" Nick asked her.

"Yeah sure, what do you guys want on it?" Laura asked them.

"Can we have pepperoni, and sausage?" Greg asked.

"Sure, that okay with you Nick?" Laura asked Nick after answering Greg.

"Yeah, that's fine," Nick, answered.

"Okay, well, I'll go down and order pizza for ya." Laura told them as she walked out of the room to go call the pizza place.

A half hour later, Laura called Nick and Greg down for dinner, and to be quite while coming down the stairs, since, their sister is still in bed asleep. After they ate, the boys asked to be excused, and when they put their plates in the sink, they both decided to go and watch some T.V.

About an hour later, Laura was cleaning up the kitchen when she her daughter call for her. Putting the dishes down, Laura ran upstairs to see what her daughter wanted.

Sara's room…

Sitting up in bed, Sara woke up, and leaned over her bed to get sick in the bucket, then she called for her mom. Five minutes later Sara saw her mom walk in to her room and Sara said, "Mommy, I got sick again."

"Awe, baby, you okay?" Laura asked her daughter as she walked over to the side of the bed.

Before Sara could answer her mom, she wasn't able to make it to the bucket, but got sick on herself, and on the bed, while crying Sara said, "I-I'm s-sorry m-mommy, I-I d-didn't m-mean to get s-sick o-on the bed."

TBC…

hope ya like the chp sorry it got posted so late...hopefully we'll have more posted next week...

sara


	16. Chapter 16

Saving them Chapter 16

Sara's a/n: hey sorry it took a while to update...been a lil' busy...hope ya like...and PLEASE leave a review! (please since i asked nicely!)

Thanks

Sara

* * *

"Its okay baby girl, I'm not mad, accidents happen." Laura said she tried calming her little girl down.

"Y-You sure?" Sara asked her mom innocently.

"Yes, I'm sure baby. Why don't you go into the bathroom and get in the shower, I'll bring you some clean pajamas. Then you can stay in my room while your bedding is in the wash." Laura said as she got up and got her daughter out of bed so she could put the bedding in the wash.

"Okay mommy, you sure I could stay in your room for a while?" Sara asked as she got off the bed.

"Yes baby, I'm sure now go get in the shower alright?" Laura told her daughter as she stripped the bedding off the bed.

"Okay," Sara said as she went to get in the shower.

A few minutes later, Laura put the bedding in the wash. Walking out of the laundry room, Laura ran into her two boys.

"Hey mom, is Sara okay?" Nick asked.

"Yeah she will be, she just got sick." Laura answered, and then continued, "What are you boys doing?"

"We were watching T.V. when we heard Sara call for you, and just wanted to see if she was okay." Nick answered.

"Your sister is fine, just go back and do what you boys were doing earlier." Laura told them.

"Okay, come on Greg." Nick said as he walked back down the stairs.

Not following his brother Greg asks, "Mom, is Sara really going to be fine?"

"Of course she'll be fine baby. Before you know it, you'll have your sister back." Laura answered her youngest son.

"Okay, you sure?" Greg asked.

"Yes, I'm sure, I'll tell you what. When you sister gets out of the shower, you can see your sister. That, sound good?" Laura answered her youngest.

"Yeah!" Greg said excitedly.

"Okay, why don't you go downstairs and hang out with your brother, and I'll come get you when your sister is out and settled in bed, okay?" Laura told him.

"Okay mom," Greg said as he ran back downstairs to watch T.V. with his older brother.

Downstairs…

Looking over to see who was coming in the living room, Nick said, "Hey Greg you okay?"

"Hi Nicky, and yeah, I'm okay, just wish Sara wasn't sick." Greg answered his older brother.

"Yeah, I know what ya mean kid, and I wish she wasn't either. But hey at least in a few days she'll be better before ya know it." Nick told him.

"Yeah, that's what mom said too," Greg said.

About twenty minutes later, Laura comes downstairs to get her youngest son, "Hey Greg, can you come with me for a minute?"

"Yeah, can I see Sara now?" Greg asked as he followed his mom up the stairs.

"Yes, I told you, you could remember?" Laura answered her son.

"Yeah, just making sure," Greg replied.

Laura's room…

Walking into his mom's room, Greg went over to the bed then said to his sister.

"Hey Sara, how ya feeling?"

"Hi Greg, I'm okay, I just feel really bad." Sara answered her twin brother, and then said, "You can sit up here if you want."

"You sure? I hope you feel better soon." Greg replied, before getting on the bed to sit by his twin.

"Yeah, I'm sure, and I hope I get better soon too." Sara answered after scooting over to make room for Greg.

After Greg gets on the bed, he says, "Hey at least you'll get to skip school tomorrow."

"Yeah, I don't really want too," Sara, told him.

"Well you don't have to face those bullies either." Greg told her.

Yeah, that's true, you haven't told Nick have you?" Sara asked him worried that her twin brother told their older brother.

"No, I haven't, but maybe we should thought," Greg answered.

"Good, and we can't, I don't want him to know their still bothering me. Please Greg don't tell him." Sara told him with tears in her eyes.

"I won't, I promise," Greg said as he hugged his sister.

"Thanks Greg," Sara told him as she hugged him back.

"No problem, I love you, and don't want to see you get hurt anymore." Greg said.

"I know, and I love you too Greg," Sara told him.

"I should probly go so you can get some rest." Greg said as he started to get up.

"Oh, okay," Sara, replied as she layed back down.

"Hope you feel better soon Sar'," Greg said before walking out of the room.

A few minutes later, Laura walks into her room. Seeing that her daughter had fallen asleep, Laura walked to the side of the bed, and pulled the covers over her daughter, before walking out.

Downstairs in the living room…

Walking over to her boys, Laura said, "It's time for bed boys."

"Awe, mom do we have to?" Nick asked.

"Yes, you do, you guys have school tomorrow, so yeah you." Laura answered her oldest.

"Can't we skip? I mean we never do anyways." Nick told his mom.

"No, you can't skip, now go on off to bed you two, and be quiet your sister is asleep upstairs in my room." Laura told them.

"Oh, hey mom, since tomorrow's Friday, mind if my friends came over and hang out after school?" Nick asked his mom before heading upstairs to his room.

"No, that's fine, I don't mind. Just know that your sister may still be sick tomorrow." Laura answered her oldest.

"Okay, cool thanks mom," Nick said.

"Your welcome, now go on and get in bed before I change my mind," Laura told her son jokingly.

"Night mom," Nick said as he walked upstairs to his room, but stopping by his brother's room to say goodnight.

"Night, hun," Laura said as she went and locked the doors, before turning out the lights.

**Upstairs in Greg's room…**

Walking towards his younger brothers room, Nick knocked on the door. A few minutes later he heard his brother say, "Come in," so he walked in.

"Hey Greg, just wanted to say goodnight," Nick told him after he walked in.

"Oh okay, night Nicky," Greg said turning towards his brother.

"Night kid," Nick said as he walked out.

He then walked over to his room, and got ready for bed, the went ahead and hopped in bed and fell asleep.

TBC…

a/n: hoped ya liked the chp! and please leave a review its GREATLY appreciated!


	17. Chapter 17

Saving Them Chapter 17

Sara's A/n: well here's the next chapter...hope ya like...and i tried to make it longer to make up for lack of updates...but anyways...hope ya like the chapter and PLEASE leave a review..

thanks..

Sara

* * *

The next morning Laura got up and went and woke her two boys up so they can get ready and head off to school. Walking to her youngest sons room first, Laura opened the door, and walked in and said, while gently shaking her sons shoulder,

"Hey hun, time to get up buddy."

Rolling over on his side, Greg said, "Do I have to? I don't want to go to school today."

"Yes, you have too, now come on hun, time to get up," Laura said as she turned on the light before walking out.

She then walked over to Nicks room and turned his light on while saying, "Nicky, its time to get up hun."

Pulling the covers over his head Nick said, "Ugh, okay."

Walking out of the room, Laura started walking down the stairs, when she heard her daughter calling for her. She then turned and walked back to her room to check on her daughter.

"Mommy, I g-got s-sick again." Sara told her mom with tears running down her face. Feeling sick again, Sara leaned over the bed, and got sick in the bucket.

Walking over to her daughter, Laura pulled her daughters hair back some while she was getting sick in the bucket. A minute later, Sara sat up crying, and looked at her mom and asked.

"Mommy, d-do you h-have t-to go t-to w-work to-today?"

"Yeah, baby I have too, I'm gonna call Uncle Jim, and see if he can come over and watch you for me, until your brother gets home from school, or until I get off work." Laura answered her sick daughter.

"I-I don't want you to go to work m-mommy," Sara told her mom.

"I know you don't baby girl, but I have too, I'm gonna go call Uncle Jim, and I'll be right back okay?" Laura told her daughter.

"Okay mommy." Sara replied.

Laura gave her daughter a hug and kissed her forehead, and walked out of the room, and went to check on the boys to make sure they were getting ready. After she checked on them, she walked downstairs and went to the kitchen to dial her brothers phone number.

In the kitchen…

After dialing the number, Laura heard three rings before she heard some one pick up.

_"Hello?"_ the person asked.

"Hey Jim, its me Laura, ummmm…are you off today?" Laura asked.

_"Yeah, I'm off today whats up?" _Jim answered.

"Well I have a sick little girl, and I can't take the day off, would it be okay if you came over and watched her. Just until Nick gets home from school or until I get off work?" Laura answered.

_"Yeah, I can watch her for ya," _Jim replied.

"Okay thank you SO much Jim," Laura said glad that her brother can watch her little girl while she was at work.

_"No problem, you know I wouldn't mind watching the munchkins," _Jim said.

"Yeah, oh and before I forget, Nick's friends are coming over," Laura told him before she forgot.

_"Okay, thanks for telling me. Just give me a half an hour and I'll be there," _Jim told her.

"Okay, that's fine, and thanks again Jim." Laura said before hanging up.

"Your welcome, and its no problem, I'll see ya in a few." Jim said.

"Alright, see ya in a few." Laura said as she hung up, then she went upstairs to make sure her boys were moving it along.

"Boys are you done getting ready? You guys gotta start heading outside to watch for the bus." Laura asked them.

"Yeah, we're done, we're just getting our stuff before we head out." Nick answered their mom. As he came out of his room; with his book bag in hand.

"Okay, oh and by the way, your uncle is coming over to watch your sister while I'm at work, I told him he can stay until you get home or until I get off work." Laura told her oldest.

"Alright, and my friends can still come over right?" Nick asked making sure it was still okay.

"Yeah, that's fine, just know that if your uncle decides to leave after you get home from school, that you'll have to watch the twins, especially your sister since she's sick and all." Laura answered him.

"Okay, cool," Nick said then went to Greg's room, to tell him to hurry it up, so they won't miss the bus.

After making sure the boys made it on the bus, Laura went ahead and went back to her room, and saw that her little girl had fallen back asleep. She then grabbed some clothes for work, and quickly hopped in the shower before her daughter woke up again, incase she got sick again.

Twenty minutes later Laura gets out of the shower and starts getting ready for work. Ten minutes later she saw that her daughter had woken up, and walked over to her and said,

"Hey baby girl, how you feeling?"

"Hi mommy, I still feel sick, but I don't feel like throwing up." Sara told her mom, who was starting to feel a little bit better, but is still sick.

"Well that's good, do you want to go downstairs, and watch some cartoons or something, until Uncle Jim gets here?" Laura asked her daughter as she sat down next to her.

"Yeah, can I mommy?" Sara asked her mom.

"Sure thing baby girl," Laura said as she stood up and picked her little girl up.

Walking into the living room, Laura places her daughter on the couch, and covers her up with the blanket that was over the couch.

"I'll be right back okay baby girl?" Laura told her before going back upstairs.

"Okay mommy, also can you get me Isabelle please?" Sara asked her mom.

"Sure thing angel." Laura told her daughter before going upstairs.

A few minutes later, the front door opens, and someone says, "Hello anyone home?"

"Hey Jim, come on in," Laura said as she came back downstairs, with a bucket for her daughter, just incase she got sick, and her teddy bear.

"Hey Laura, so where's the sick kid at?" Jim asked.

"In the living room," Laura said as she and Jim walked in the living room. Then Laura turned to her daughter and said,

"Hey baby girl, guess who's here,"

Sara turned to her mom and saw her uncle and said, "Uncle Jim!"

"Hey cookie how's my girl?" Jim asked his niece.

"I'm okay, I still don't feel good," Sara answered her uncle.

"Awe, you'll get to feelin' better before you know it," Jim told her.

"Hey baby girl, I got to go now, so be good for Uncle Jim alright?" Laura told her daughter.

"I will bye mommy," Sara told her mom as she held her arms out to her mom wanting a hug from her mom.

"Bye baby girl, I love you," Laura said hugging her little girl.

"Love you too mommy," Sara said as she gave her mom a hug.

After Laura left, Brass turned to his niece, and asked, "So, you just want to watch cartoons, or you want to play a game?"

"Can we play a game?" Sara asked him.

"Sure hun, we can, what game do you want to play?" Brass answered her.

"How about, Monopoly?"

"That's fine with me,"

"Okay, I'll go get it," Sara told him as she got up from the couch and went to go get the game.

A few minutes later Sara came back to the living room with the board game Monopoly. Sara sat the game down on the coffee table and took the game out while Jim passed out the money.

A few hours later, Sara and Jim, had played a few games, and watched a couple shows, Jim got up and said, "You hungry kid?"

"Yeah, I'm a little hungry." Sara answered her uncle.

"Okay, what would you like?"

"Can I just have tomato soup please?" Sara asked.

"Sure thing cookie, I'll be right back." Jim told her as he went into the kitchen.

"Okay uncle Jim." Sara said as she layed back down on the couch.

Ten minutes later, Jim brings out Sara's lunch and said, "Here you go sweetheart."

"Thanks Uncle Jim," Sara said as she sat up and took her tomato soup from her uncle.

"No problem kiddo," Jim said as he sat down.

A couple hours had passed by. Once three o'clock rolled around, Sara heard her older brother walk through the door. When he walked into the living room, Sara said, "Hi Nicky!"

"Hey shorty, how you feeling?" Nick asked as he and his friends came into the living room.

"I'm okay, I'm still sick, but I don't feel like getting sick anymore." Sara answered her brother.

"That's good, I'm glad," Nick said then turned to his uncle, "Hey Uncle Brass."

"Hey kid, how was school?" Jim asked his nephew.

"School was okay, same as usual, boring." Nick answered his uncle.

"Okay, well hey, I'm gonna go ahead and go, but if you guys need anything go ahead and call me, I'll be home all day if you need to reach me." Brass said as he got up.

"Okay Uncle Brass," Nick said.

Jim got up and walked over to his niece, and said, "Hey kid, I'll see ya later, and you get better alright?"

"All right Uncle Jim, I will," Sara told her uncle as she gave him a hug goodbye.

After watching their uncle leave, Nick turned to his little sister, and said,

"So, squirt, what did you and Uncle Jim do today?"

"We played games, and watched some T.V." Sara said answering her brother.

"Sounds fun," Nick said then turned to his friends and asked, "Do you guys want a snack or something to drink?"

"I'll just have something to drink," Warrick answered his best friend.

"Okay, what about you Grissom, and Catherine?" Nick asked his other two friends.

"I'll have something to drink myself." Grissom answered.

"Me too," Catherine also answered.

Nick walked into the kitchen, and got his three friends some juice to drink. A few minutes later Nick then walked back into the living room with their drinks.

"Here you go guys," Nick said as he handed them their drinks.

"Thanks Nick," They all said.

"Hey I'll be right back." Nick told his friends.

"Okay," they said.

Walking over to his sister, Nick said, "Hey Sar' wanna come with me for a bit?"

"But Nicky, I'm watching something," Sara told her older brother, not wanting to get up from her make shift bed.

"I know shorty, you'll be right back, I just want to check somethin." Nick told her.

"Okay," Sara replied.

**In the kitchen…**

"Okay shorty, I just want to take your temp, and see if it's going down any, okay," Nick said as he reached in the medicine cabinet and got out the thermometer.

"Okay," Sara said as her brother put the thermometer in her mouth.

After a few minutes the thermometer beeped signaling that it was done, Nick took it out of his sister's mouth and read what it said, "Well, looks like your fever's breaking 'cause its 101.5 now"

"Can I go now Nicky? I feel really tired." Sara asked her brother, who felt really tired and just wanted to go lay down.

"Yeah sure thing squirt, you want anything to drink or something?" Nick answered his little sister.

"No thank you," Sara said before going back into the living room to lie back down.

A half-hour later while Nick and his friends were playing their games, Nick heard his little brother walk into the house, Nick said, "Hey Greggo, try and be quiet Sara just fell asleep about 15 minutes ago, alright?"

"Alright," Greg said as he came into the living room and saw Nick and his friends playing a video game and said, "Can I play Nicky?"

"In a little bit okay," Nick as he got up, and went to go pick his sister up to take her up to her room so they wouldn't wake her up.

"Okay," Greg said as he sat his book bag down by the couch.

"Hey Greg, your bag doesn't go there, you know that, also you have any homework?" Nick asked before he headed upstairs with his sisters in his arms.

"Not really, I just have to finish my spelling words then I'm done with my homework," Greg answered his brother.

"Well go get started, you know the rules, homework before anything else, which means no games until its finished." Nick told his younger brother then headed upstairs.

"Fine," Greg said as he went to the kitchen to get started on his homework.

Walking into his sister's room, Nick walked over to her bed, and gently layed his sister down, then pulled the blankets over her. Nick then heard her wake up and softly say,

"Nicky?" Sara asked softly with her eyes half way opened.

"Yeah squirt?" Nick responded.

"Can you get me Isabelle please?" Sara asked him.

"Sure thing shorty, I'll be right back," Nick said as he left his sister's room.

In the living room…

Nick walked into the living room, and said to his friends, "Hey guys sorry, I'll be right back."

"It's okay Nick, its no problem." Warrick said to his best friend.

"Good, well I'll be right back gotta run this up to Sara real quick." Nick said as he ran upstairs.

Sara's bedroom…

Nick walked into his sister's room, and went over and handed his sister her favorite teddy, "Here ya go squirt."

"Thanks Nicky," Sara said as she rolled over to one side and fell back to sleep holding her favorite stuffed animal.

"Your welcome kid," Nick said as he tucked her in, and then left her room.

Nick walked downstairs, and went to the kitchen to make sure his brother was doing his homework like he was supposed to be.

"Hey Greg, you doing your homework?" Nick asked.

"Yes, I'm doing my homework," Greg said without looking up at his brother.

"Good," Nick said then walked into the living room.

"Hey guys, sorry just checking on the twins," Nick told them as he sat down by his friends.

"Its okay, no problem," Grissom said to his friend.

"So how's your sister doing?" Catherine asked Nick.

"She's doing better, still sick, but better than she was before." Nick answered Catherine.

"That's good," Catherine said.

A few minutes later Greg walked into the living room and asked, "Nicky, can I play with the video games now?"

"Did you finish your homework?" Nick asked him before he could let him play with the games.

"Yeah, its finished," Greg answered.

"Then ya you can, but just for at least twenty-five minutes alright?" Nick said.

"Okay," Greg said as he went and played a video game.

An hour and a half later, Laura walks through the door in the kitchen, that lead to the garage, and said, "Hey kids, I'm home."

A few seconds later, Greg ran into the kitchen and walked up to his mom and gave her a hug and said, "Hi mom."

"Hey, hun how was school?" Laura asked her son as she gave him a hug.

"It was okay," Greg answered.

"That's good, where's your brother at?" Laura asked him as she got something to drink.

"Nick, and his friends are in the living room," Greg answered.

A few minutes later, both Laura and Greg walked into the living room, and Laura said, "Hey guys, also Nick where's your sister at?"

"Hi Mrs. Sidle," Nicks' friends said.

"You guys know you can call me Laura, I feel old when you guys call me that." Laura told them chuckling a bit.

"I put Sara up in her room a while ago, 'cause she fell asleep about a couple hours ago. Her fever has gone down a lot too." Nick answered his mom.

"Okay, and that's good that her fever his going down, I'm going to go check on her, you guys be good," Laura told them as she headed for the stairs.

Sara's room…

Walking into Sara's room, Laura walked over to her daughter's bed, and gently ran her hand through her daughter's hair. Sara then started to stir at the feel of someone's hand, she then woke up and looked up and said,

"Mommy?"

"Yeah baby girl its me, how you feeling angel?" Laura told her daughter.

"I'm feeling better," Sara, answered her mom as she sat up in bed.

"That's good, wanna come downstairs," Laura said to her daughter.

"Yeah," Sara replied as she got up and off her bed, and followed her mom out of her bedroom.

TBC…

A/n2: well hoped ya liked the chp and PLEASE leave a review...cookies 4 those who do! thanks, also those of you who have reviewed it was GREATLY appreciated!!


	18. Chapter 18

Saving Them Chapter 18

A year later…

Laura and her daughter, Sara, were in the kitchen baking cookies, when Laura said, "Hey baby, just to let you know we're going to go to the mall later today."

Looking up at her mom, Sara replies, "Okay, but why?"

"Because baby, it's time for you to start wearing a training bra." Laura told her eleven-year-old daughter, as she placed the cookie sheet on the stove to let the cookies cool down.

Hopping onto the counter to sit Sara asks, "Why?"

Walking over to her daughter, Laura answered, "Because you're at that stage, it'll be fine, its normal for girls your age to start wearing training bras."

"What if somebody from school sees me? I don't want to go, and besides, if they find out, they'll start teasing me." Sara told her mom while crossing her arms across her chest. Then thought back to the bullies that still tease her.

"Baby it'll be fine, there's nothing to worry about, now why don't you go upstairs take a shower, then we'll leave." Laura said picking her daughter up off the counter and placing her on the floor.

Before walking out of the kitchen Sara asked her mom, "Hey mom, Nicky and Greg aren't coming are they?"

Turning to face her daughter Laura answers, "Well baby, Greg will be coming with us, but Nick will be meeting us there so he's going to watch Greg, while we go shopping."

"Mo-oom, do they have too?" Sara asked her mom.

"Sara don't worry about it, just go upstairs and take your shower. Also, send your brother down here please." Laura told her somewhat sternly.

"But mom," Sara started.

"Sara Elizabeth, go upstairs and get in the shower now." Laura told her sternly.

"Fine!" Sara said as she stomped up the stairs.

Opening Greg's bedroom door, Sara said, "Greg mom wants you."

Facing his sister Greg replies, "you could have knocked!"

"Well I didn't, go see mom, she wants to talk to you " Sara told him before slamming the bedroom door.

"You also don't need to slam my door!" Greg yelled to his twin sister. He then walked out of his room and walked down the stairs.

Seeing his mom in the kitchen cleaning, Greg went up to her and asked, "Hey mom, Sara said you wanted to see me."

"Hey hun, and yes I do." Laura said turning to face her son.

"Okay, because she said it angrily, then slammed my door shut." Greg told her while sitting on the barstool.

"Just ignore her she'll be fine. Any ways, just to let you know we're going to the mall today, and your brother and his friends are going to meet us there and their going to watch you while I take your sister to get some things. Now I'll give your brother some money to use for you to get some clothes." Laura explained to her son.

"Ummm…okay, when are we leaving?" Greg asked.

"We'll be leaving in an hour or two." Laura answered him.

"Okay," Greg replied to his mom as he went to turn the T.V. on.

An hour later…

About an hour later, Laura walked up the stairs to check on her daughter, reaching Sara's bedroom door, Laura knocks on it then asks, "Hey baby girl, can I come in?"

A few seconds' later, Sara opens her bedroom door and asks, "Yeah mom?"

"Just seeing if you're ready," Laura answered her daughter.

"I'm almost ready," Sara answered before shutting the door.

Before her daughter could close her door, Laura says, "As soon as your done, I want to talk to you, bout somethin', alright?"

"Fine," Sara replied.

"I mean it, come find me when your done." Laura told her sternly.

"Okay fine!" Sara said as she almost slammed the door.

"I would also lose the attitude young lady," Laura told her daughter before walking away from her daughter's bedroom.

"Okay fine!" Sara yelled through her bedroom door.

**Fifteen minutes later…**

About fifteen minutes later after Sara got done getting dressed, she walked out of her room and walked down stairs in search for her mom. Seeing Greg in the living room she asked, "Hey, Greg, have you seen mom?"

Not looking up at his sister Greg replies, "I dunno where she's at try her office, or something."

"You're a great help," Sara told him sarcastically as she walked out of the living room.

Walking back upstairs to her mom's office, Sara saw her mom and knocked on the door, and asked, "You wanted to see me?"

Looking up at her daughter, Laura said, "Yes, and please shut the door, we gotta talk about your attitude missy."

"Why? There's nothing to talk about." Sara asked her mom after shutting the door and taking a seat in front of the desk.

"Yes, there is. There is no need for your attitude, and you know there is no slamming the doors for either reason. Better yet there shouldn't be a reason to slam the doors." Laura told her daughter sternly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to slam the doors, and I won't do it again." Sara told her mom as she sat back in her chair and folded her arms.

"If something is bothering you, I want you to come talk to me, if not me than, talk to your older brother, or Uncle Jim, alright?" Laura asked her.

"Alright, I will, but nothing is bothering me, I promise," Sara tried telling her mom.

"You sure sweetheart?" Laura asked.

"Yes, I'm sure, can I go now?" Sara asked.

Sighing Laura replied, "Yes, but, be nice to your brother, and no more slamming doors, got it?"

"Fine, I will, and I won't," Sara told her mom before walking out of the office.

Watching her daughter walk out of the office, Laura leaned back in her chair and let out a sigh, thinkin' _"What am I gonna do with that kid?"_

Getting up and walking out of the office, Laura walked downstairs and told the kids to go get their shoes and socks on and to be ready to leave in ten minutes.

Twenty five minutes later…

Laura pulled up into the Mall parking lot, and parked the car closest to the building. Once Laura, Sara and Greg were out of the vehicle, they all walked into the mall. Seeing her oldest son, Laura said, "Hey Nicky, over here."

Looking over at Nick, and seeing his friends, Sara looked back at her mom and ask, "Mom I thought you said it was just going to be Nick, taking Greg around, you lied to me."

Looking down at her daughter, Laura said, "Actually, Sara, I didn't lie to you, now remember what I said drop the attitude."

"But mom, you didn't say Nick's friends were going to be here," Sara told her mom.

"Sara don't worry about it their not going to be around while I take you shopping their just here to watch your brother for me. Now knock it off." Laura told her daughter.

"Ugh fine," Sara replied as she saw her older brother and his friends walk up to them.

"Hey mom, hey guys," Nick said as he and his friends approached his mom, and the twins.

"Hey hun, here's the money for Greg to get some things while, I take your sister around to get some things." Laura told her oldest as she handed him the money to spend for Greg.

Taking the money from his mom Nick turned to his younger brother and asked, "You ready to go do some shopping?"

Looking at his older brother, Greg answers, "Yeah."

"When and where do you want us to meet you guys?" Nick asked his mom before taking Greg to get some clothes or whatever he needs.

"Just meet us back here in say about a few hours or so," Laura answered her son.

"Okay, let's go Greg." Nick said as he and his friends took Greg while his mom took his sister shopping.

About ten minutes later Laura was helping her daughter pick out some training bras for her, when Sara asked her mom, "Mom, is this like really necessary?"

"Sara I'm not gonna say it again, you need these, your at that stage now, and we're gonna have a talk once we get home, no if's and's or but's about it missy, understand?" Laura told her daughter.

"Fine, but can we like hurry? I don't want to be here, this is sooo embarrassing." Sara told her mom.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about its completely normal," Laura tried explaining to her daughter.

"Hey sweetie, what about this one?" Laura asked, as she held it up to her daughter's chest.

"Hey Mrs. Sidle, hey Sara," Some one said behind them.

After being frozen for a few seconds, Sara yells as she pushes her moms hand's away, "MOM!"

"Hey Gilbert, what are you doing over here?" Laura asked her older son's friend.

"Oh I was just passing through, just getting ready to go back and meet the others, had to get somethin for my mom," Gil said calmly.

"Is Greg behaving himself?" Laura asked as she was looking through a rack of bras.

"Yep, he is, well I should probly get back to them, I'll see you guys later, bye Mrs. Sidle, bye Sara," Gil said as he left the department to go find his friends.

"Bye Gilbert," Laura said as she lifted up a bra to her daughter as Gil walked away.

Now totally embarrassed, Sara asks, "Mom, can we go now?"

"Just a moment, come here let me see," Laura said as she held another bra up to her daughter.

After they got done finding some bras for Sara, they both decided to go shopping for some clothes and a for a pair of new shoes, while they were walking towards another department, along the way Sara was thinking, _"I can't believe mom held those up in front of Gil, she can be so embarrassing, now he probably thinks I'm a baby and can't pick out my own things."_

An hour later

After Laura and Sara were done shopping for some clothes, they went and met the boys at the front entrance of the mall, where they said they would meet them at. Seeing Nick and his friends and Greg, Laura reply's, "Hey kids,"

"Hey Mrs. Sidle/mom," The kids replied to Laura.

"Hey Sara," Gil said to her.

Looking down in embarrassment, Sara shyly replies, "Hey."

"Find anything Greg?" Laura asked her son.

"Yup," Greg answered his mom.

Seeing his little sister Nick asked, "Hey Sara, I take it you found some clothes?"

Answering her older brother Sara replies, "Yup,"

"You kids want to go get some ice cream?" Laura asked the group.

"Yeah," Everyone answered.


End file.
